


Пустые дома в стороне от дорог

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Self-Discovery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: А вот теперь Барнс намеренно прожигает его взглядом. Ощущение жуткое до чертиков, но, как ни странно, довольно обнадеживающее – ведь это проявление самой настоящейэмоции, а значит, за этим взглядом все еще кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто полагает, что Сэм соображает довольно туго.– Временные параметры превышены. Срыв задания.– Погоди. – Сэм прищуривается. – Это что… отчет? Рапорт?– Отчет о задании, – удовлетворенно подтверждает Барнс. Ну, точнее немного менее смертоубийственно, чем раньше.История о том, как разным людям приходится иметь дело с тем, на что они не подписывались, но в конце концов никто даже ничему особо не удивляется.





	1. Вашингтон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lonely houses off the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704596) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



С точки зрения Стива, самым удивительным в открывшейся картине были агенты ГИДРы – услужливо оставленные ему посреди его же квартиры и вполне себе _живые_.

Их трое. Они аккуратно сложены в кучу неподалеку от входной двери; и все самые серьезные ранения оказываются успешно скрытыми черной формой отряда У.Д.А.Р. Все трое в отключке, у одного на голове красуется кровоточащая рана, но Стив слышит их дыхание. В общем и целом это можно расценивать как вполне нежное обращение.

Стив достает телефон и пишет Наташе.

Она появляется через десять минут с двумя стаканчиками кофе и один протягивает ему.

– Должна признать, я немного завидую. Я от поклонников получаю только бриллианты да парфюм.

– Это такой комплимент? – сухо спрашивает Стив.

Она смотрит на него одним из тех проницательных, спокойных, но многозначительных взглядов, которые вечно непонятно, как расценивать.

– Судя по пыли и потертостям на штанах, двое как минимум день просидели на крыше соседнего здания. Третий находился здесь. Может, даже в этой самой квартире. Тебя ждали.

Вдруг один из мужчин начинает шевелиться. Наташа кидает на него крайне скучающий взгляд, который, видимо, проникает ему прямиком в спинной мозг, потому что он тут же затихает.

– Они представляли угрозу для тебя и твоего дома, и их нейтрализовали. Тебе даже не придется отвечать на неудобные вопросы по поводу трупов в квартире. – Она спокойно отпивает кофе. – На самом деле, это довольно мило.

Он не знает, что на это отвечать.

– Я разберусь, – произносит Наташа, доставая телефон. – Ты ведь живешь у Уилсона?

– Спасибо. И, да, живу, – отвечает Стив. – Хотя почти все мои вещи тут. – Он хлопает по набитой одеждой спортивной сумке, которую принес с собой. Пару раз в неделю он заглядывает сюда, чтобы постирать и проветрить квартиру, но спит, ест и проводит большую часть времени все равно у Сэма.

Наташа отправляет сообщение и поднимает взгляд на Стива.

– Я подумываю перебраться в Нью-Йорк.

Он вопросительно приподнимает брови.

– К Старку?

Наташа кивает.

– У Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне было немало влияния, а значит, и у ГИДРы тоже. Здесь я свечусь гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. – Она недвусмысленно кивает на тела на полу. – Кажется, прямо как и ты. Это предупреждение.

Он смотрит на стену, испещренную следами от пуль. Прямо навылет. Кто-то – Стив понятия не имеет, кто именно, – залепил их скотчем. Стив – ярый фанат скотча. Это практичная и многофункциональная штука, но сейчас небольшие куски серой ленты лишь напоминают о том, как Зимний Солдат стрелял во Фьюри _прямиком сквозь стену_.

– Я поговорю об этом с Сэмом.

***

Сэму нравится думать, что несколько командировок и веселые приключения, которые не так давно вихрем ворвались в его жизнь, подарили ему стальные нервы и стойкий иммунитет к неприятным сюрпризам.

Только благодаря этому он не слетает с катушек, когда во время группового занятия с ветеранами смотрит на зал и обнаруживает в заднем ряду Зимнего Солдата.

По крайней мере, Сэм уже не ведущий терапевт; он тут лишь для того, чтобы поддержать Родригез, которая будет заниматься с большей частью его групп. Постоянство – один из ключевых факторов любой терапии, потому будет неправильно просто исчезнуть из жизни этих людей, вот они и проводят прощальное занятие. Он дал понять, что хотел бы поддерживать с ними контакт и постарается заглядывать по возможности.

– Возвращаешься на службу, да? – спрашивает в прошлом младший офицер Дэниелс, а теперь просто Мишель.

– Не совсем, – отвечает Сэм. Он смотрит на нее, но мысли путаются, пока он лихорадочно соображает, не пора ли поднимать панику. Заметь он это мрачное лицо с мертвыми глазами где-нибудь посреди торгового центра или на улице – точно бы уже психовал. Но здесь кажется совершенно неправильным поднимать кипишь из-за одного сломленного солдата в окружении таких же сломленных солдат. Даже если речь идет о _Зимнем Солдате_. Сэм сглатывает и старается держать себя в руках. – Боюсь, об этом мне нельзя болтать.

– Да ладно, Уилсон, мы знаем, что ты работаешь с Капитаном Америкой, – говорит Фрэнк, а остальные утвердительно кивают.

– В новостях вообще мало показали, да и записи были с приличного расстояния, – говорит Мишель, – но я все думала, кому хватит глупости носиться вокруг этих долбаных летающих крепостей, нашпигованных пушками и пулеметами, без долбаного прикрытия?

– А я уже упоминал, что мое подразделение как-то видело ваших в деле, – поддакивает Эрик.

Сэм качает головой.

– Я так и знал, что вы, ребята, просто сборище сплетников.

– Возможно, тут еще и группа на Фейсбуке замешана, – признается Фрэнк.

Перри, от которого обычно и слова не дождешься, хрипит травмированными голосовыми связками:

– У стены очень терапевтические свойства.

Зал наполняется смехом. Сэм сдавленно смеется вместе со всеми.

– Тогда вы понимаете, что я бы не сорвался, не будь это важно.

Ему приходится собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, чтобы не пялиться в конец комнаты.

– Короче, мы просто хотим сказать, что полностью тебя поддерживаем, – говорит Фрэнк. – Типа, вот сколькие здесь поступили на службу как раз _из-за_ Капитана Америки?

Сидящая рядом с Сэмом Родригез поднимает руку, невинно пожимая плечами, когда Сэм кидает на нее гневный взгляд. Да большая часть присутствующих поднимают руки, и Фрэнк машет своей, демонстрируя, что всем все ясно.

– Черт побери, одна только мысль о том, что ты прикрываешь Кэпу спину, – гарантия моего душевного спокойствия.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Я все равно буду заглядывать по возможности, – говорит Сэм, – и надеюсь видеть тут ваши страшные рожи.

– Бр-р, а я-то думала, что обойдется без внезапных проверок, – бурчит Мишель, но все равно ему улыбается. Все они ему улыбаются.

И Сэм философски размышляет, что это вполне неплохое расставание, особенно если его жалкое существование сейчас прервет Зимний Солдат.

***

– Слушай, я знаю, что они тебе не нравятся, – кричит Сэм из кухни, все еще тяжело дыша после утренней пробежки, – но это не повод похищать чужие бананы.

Стив вытирает лицо рукавом и идет выяснять, в чем дело. Они ушли полтора часа назад, и на кухне с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Крошечные метки, что он спрятал на всех входах-выходах, не тронуты. Даже тонкая нить, о которой Сэм периодически забывает, все еще натянута через дверной проем между кухней и гостиной.

Сэм с неодобрением смотрит на кухонный стол, где стоит небольшая корзинка для фруктов. Еще утром в ней лежала купленная накануне связка недозревших бананов, но сейчас ее место занимает огромная упаковка леденцов с банановым вкусом*. И хорошо еще, что помимо нее в корзине лежит только пара яблок, иначе фрукты помягче были бы просто раздавлены. Стив даже и не знал, что сейчас делают упаковки таких размеров – величиной с его _голову_ , не меньше.

– Я все еще уверен, что в какой-то момент у тебя повредилось вкусовое восприятие, потому что эти штуки ужасны… Банановый вкус, черт побери. Хотя приятно знать, что и у тебя есть _некоторые_ изъяны. Ну, или, может, это у тебя такой период. Как-нибудь расскажу, как я целую неделю вообще ничего не признавал, кроме красного вина… Стив? Над чем смеешься? Да что такое-то?

* Ситуация с бананами, если вы с ней не знакомы: Стив и Баки росли во времена бананов сорта Грос Мишель, но в 1950-х банановые плантации поразил грибок, который уничтожил этот сорт, и США перешли на Кавендиш. В основе бананового ароматизатора вроде бы все еще вкус Грос Мишель. И раз уж я заметила, что некоторые читатели выражали интерес к около-банановой тематике, я добавила эту небольшую сцену (прим. автора).

***

Беседа так захватывает Сэма, что он даже не замечает, как Зимний Солдат уходит. Лишь к концу встречи обнаруживает, что его стул пустует. И все же внутреннее чутье подсказывает ему, что конкретно этот призрак все еще обитает где-то в здании, и он, конечно, находится в коридоре – в противоположном конце от конференц-зала, откуда хорошо просматривается вход. Посетители часто остаются поболтать, и в это время Сэм всегда старается быть в зоне досягаемости на случай, если кто-то захочет с ним пообщаться. Но сегодня он просто многозначительно кивает и уходит. Никто ничего не спрашивает – все они когда-то были новичками. Сэм спокойно и неторопливо подходит к мужчине, каменным изваянием застывшему рядом с информационной доской «Запланированные мероприятия».

Сэму редко нечего сказать. Райли частенько спрашивал, как ему удается в любой ситуации подобрать правильные слова. Ему первому и пришла идея посоветовать Сэму податься в терапевты, когда он решит уйти в отставку, «если вдруг план пробиться в юмористы не сработает».

И именно сейчас Сэм понятия не имеет, что сказать Зимнему Солдату.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Без всей своей брони и кожаных шмоток бывший сержант Джеймс Барнс выглядит намного менее внушительно. Или, может, ему просто не помешает лучше питаться. На нем грязная толстовка с изношенными манжетами. Сэм не может не отметить, что Стив с Наташей одеваются практически точно так же, когда скрываются. Может быть, такой стиль означает «безобидный наблюдатель» среди этой… супер-братии? Исхудавших и злобных боевых машин?

– Я рискну и предположу, что ты здесь не ради драки, – говорит Сэм, и под «предположу» он подразумевает «очень, очень надеюсь». У него нет иллюзий насчет того, что Зимнему Солдату не известно, где он живет; тот факт, что он решил показаться в центре реабилитации, должен означать… что-то. – Вот я и подумал, что, может, ты хочешь поговорить?

Произнесенная вслух, фраза звучит по-идиотски… В ответ он получает еще более пристальный взгляд.

С другой стороны, по морде ему пока тоже не дали.

Сэм кидает взгляд в сторону входной двери, вокруг которой все еще стоят и болтают группки людей. Он вздыхает и обреченно смотрит на Зимнего Солдата.

– Как насчет кофе?

***

Стив настолько привык чувствовать присутствие Сэма, что лишь на краю сознания отмечает, как тот проходит мимо дивана, останавливается и тянется к одному из его альбомов, лежащих на столике для закусок:

– Можно?

Стив кивает, сосредоточенно прорисовывая тень на особенно заковыристом изгибе металла, и только потом осознает, что Сэм хочет посмотреть его наброски, но к этому моменту тот уже листает альбом.

Стива не то чтобы смущает, когда кто-то смотрит его рисунки. Дело скорее в том, что а) речь о Сэме, а он знает, как выглядит Баки, и у него достаточно зоркий глаз, чтобы заметить очертания знакомой фигуры в зарисовках, которые иные сочли бы обычной работой над позами, и б) там и без того довольно много изображений Баки.

Ему следовало бы что-то заподозрить, когда вместо шутливого «Я полностью поддерживаю твое стремление к творческому самовыражению, но это уже слегка стремно» или сухого «Как насчет парочки симпатичных городских пейзажей ради разнообразия?», Сэм задумчиво произносит:

– Знаешь, а твой парень вполне неплох.

– Да, неплох, – с облегчением соглашается Стив, но, спохватившись, тут же спрашивает: – Погоди, что?

***

Зимний Солдат без возражений следует за Сэмом в кафе на соседней улице. Он не выдает никакой информации, когда Сэм спрашивает, какой кофе он хотел бы, поэтому Сэм заказывает ему карамельный маккиато – именно его в последний раз одобрил Стив. Затем секунду размышляет и добавляет к заказу кекс с черникой и печенье. Да, подогрейте, спасибо.

С подносом в руках Сэм направляется к парочке кресел в углу помещения. Они свободны, что равносильно маленькому чуду для обеденного времени. Зимний Солдат садится спиной к стене – оттуда хорошо просматривается вся остальная часть кафе. Поднос отправляется на небольшой столик между ними. Зимний Солдат держит картонный стаканчик кофе с таким видом, будто не совсем понимает, что с ним делать. Сэм пододвигает к нему тарелки с едой.

– Хорошо, можешь сказать мне, как к тебе обращаться? – спрашивает Сэм. – Я не могу и дальше называть тебя Зимним Солдатом, это даже в голове не укладывается. И я не могу называть тебя… другими именами, которыми тебя называли раньше. Только если ты сам не разрешишь.

Еще некоторое время Зимний Солдат просто внимательно смотрит на Сэма, и тот начинает задумываться, не сведется ли все их общение к тяжелому молчанию, когда слышит тихое и резкое «Барнс».

– Барнс, – повторяет Сэм просто потому, что должен убедиться. Барнс кивает. – Отлично. Ладно, Барнс, расскажешь, чего хочешь от меня?

***

– Он не тот парень, с которым ты вырос. Ты же это понимаешь, да?

Стив поднимает голову, отрываясь от изучения файла Зимнего Солдата. Сэм сидит на диване, смотрит кулинарное шоу. Стив уже давно перестал читать (и они оба делают вид, что он еще не выучил всю папку наизусть), и его мысли привычно обратились к прошлому – к пирогам, приготовленным без сахара или масла, и тушеному мясу, которое нужно было растягивать на много дней, и грубому хлебу, который камнем ложился в желудок; ему приходится заставить себя вернуться в настоящее, где существует целый _канал_ , посвященный еде и различным способам приготовления – для гурманов, по дешевке или на целую толпу. Сейчас там крутят рекламу какого-то продвинутого ножа для срезания кожуры (и Стив искренне сочувствует морковке), а Сэм смотрит на него.

Через распахнутое окно доносится слабое дуновение ветра.

– Ага, – отвечает Стив, прочищая горло, и его голос звучит слегка хрипло, – да, знаю. – Он смотрит на папку, не поднимая взгляда на открытое окно. – Дело в том, что и я ведь тоже изменился. – Стив облизывает губы. Неторопливо отпускает поток воспоминаний. – И я не только про теперь. Тогда, на войне, все мысли были заняты уничтожением ГИДРы, ни на что другое времени не оставалось. Я, конечно, потом ему все рассказал: про сыворотку, Эрскина, Стратегический научный резерв. А он… на самом деле я никогда не задумывался, насколько спокойно он все это принял. То, как я изменился. Последний раз, когда он видел меня, я не мог поднять ста фунтов*, не надорвавшись; так и не сообщил ему, что прохожу тренировки и, скорее всего, попаду на фронт. Он оказался в том кошмарном месте, и я просто… появился с совершенно новым телом. А когда я рассказал ему, как так получилось, он разозлился из-за того, что я согласился стать подопытным кроликом. – Гневный возглас Баки «Да ты же мог умереть!» заставил его тогда смущенно опустить голову и согрел изнутри. – Но помимо этого… Он просто... все принял.

На самом деле Баки изменился уже тогда, и Стиву невыносимо осознавать, какой смысл это обретает теперь, понимать, что сам он не заострил внимание на том, что творилось на заводе ГИДРы. И в то же время он не жалеет, что оставил Баки в покое, не стал допытываться, через что он прошел; и ему хватает здравого смысла понять, что без информации о намерениях Золы это почти ничего бы и не дало.

– Конечно, выбора у нас особо не было, – честно добавляет Стив.

Он надеется, что, возможно, какая-то частичка Баки вспомнит, что в мире есть хотя бы один человек, который не будет пытаться залезть ему в голову.

Стив вновь прочищает горло.

– По крайней мере, у меня было право слова, когда со мной это сделали. У него не было. Ему причинили боль, и я хочу помочь ему. – Он встречает взгляд Сэма. – Мы оба изменились. Так что думаю… мне нужен шанс узнать его заново.

* Около 45 кг.

***

Похоже, вопрос ставит Барнса в тупик. Или, может, он просто не планировал так далеко зайти в своем стремлении встретиться с Сэмом. Его сковывает напряжение, которое знакомо Сэму по работе с ветеранами, впервые выступающими перед группой. Сэм откидывается на спинку кресла и неторопливо пьет свой кофе; учитывая все обстоятельства, он искренне хочет переждать, пока Барнс сам справится с тем, что сейчас творится у него в голове. Судя по всему, ему уже давно не приходилось общаться с реальными людьми.

Он колеблется, решая, не написать ли втихаря Стиву, но если бы Барнс хотел встретиться со Стивом – так бы и сделал. Черт, да Стив разве что ковровую дорожку для него не расстелил. Сэм старается не слишком зацикливаться на том, почему Стив, который, ни секунды не сомневаясь, прыгает с огромной высоты прямо в стан неприятеля (и Сэм сам был тому свидетелем), так осторожен, когда речь заходит об этом – что бы он там ни надумал по поводу Барнса. Он даже не уверен, что Стив сам знает.

Зато он может понять, почему Барнс не хочет во все это ввязываться.

Так что нет смысла дергать Стива. Это решение может оказаться самым глупым в его жизни, и все же его инстинкты призывают подождать.

Наконец Барнс произносит:

– Стив Роджерс. Позывной – Капитан Америка.

Уже прошло столько времени, что Сэм успел забыть собственный вопрос по поводу того, чего же Барнс от него хочет, и не сразу понимает, что тот имеет в виду.

– Тебе нужен… Стив? Но… ты пришел ко мне? – Барнс напрягается сильнее. – Погоди, извини, я не оттуда начал. Другой вопрос: чего ты хочешь от Стива?

Челюсть Барнса каменеет.

– Временные параметры превышены. Срыв задания.

– Я так понимаю, ты про свое задание убить его? – спрашивает Сэм. Получается удивительно спокойно. Пустота в глазах Барнса – самое жуткое, что ему доводилось видеть, даже похуже, чем взгляды ребят из спецслужб или наемников; лишь благодаря длительной практике ему удается сохранять внешнее спокойствие и расслабленность.

Барнс повторяет: «Срыв задания», как будто думает, что Сэм нарочно упускает самую суть. Его взгляд скользит по кафе, проверяя, не появилась ли какая-то угроза за те 0.05 секунды, на которые он отвлекся. Или он просто ожидает неприятностей в любое мгновение.

К Сэму приходит болезненное осознание, что за сидящим напротив парнем, наверное, охотится тьма жутких ребят. И эту мысль логически продолжает вторая: Сэм, пожалуй, и сам не особенно скрывал, что помогает мистеру Роджерсу, и вполне вероятно, что кое-кто мог им заинтересоваться.

Барнс дергается. Едва уловимое движение, заметное лишь потому, что все остальное время он практически неподвижен. Сэм смотрит на него, мозги закипают, и, да, ясное дело, что нет инструкций и самоучителей, как вести себя со страдающими амнезией солдатами-убийцами, да еще и с промытыми мозгами, но они со Стивом прочли уже тонну литературы по ПТСР, диссоциативному расстройству личности, травмам мозга – практически чему угодно, имеющему хоть отдаленное отношение к проблемам Барнса.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне: ты ведь не пытаешься предупредить о том, что он все еще твое задание? – почти жалобно просит Сэм.

– Наташа Романова. Позывной – Черная Вдова. – А вот теперь Барнс намеренно прожигает его взглядом. Ощущение жуткое до чертиков, но, как ни странно, довольно обнадеживающее – ведь это проявление самой настоящей _эмоции_ , а значит, за этим взглядом все еще кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто полагает, что Сэм соображает довольно туго.

– Временные параметры превышены. Срыв задания.

– Погоди. – Сэм прищуривается. – Это что… отчет? Рапорт?

– Отчет о задании, – удовлетворенно подтверждает Барнс. Ну, точнее немного менее смертоубийственно, чем раньше.

– И? – Сэм закусывает губу и не дает себе произнести то, что хочет сказать в первую очередь. – Хорошо. Спасибо. И, эм, что дальше?

Барнс опускает взгляд. Краткая вспышка личности угасает, и поволока пустоты скрывает его глаза. Сэм пытается подавить в себе тревогу и отвергает мысль намеренно вызвать еще один эмоциональный всплеск; мозг выстраивает защиту не просто так, и прорываться через нее, не имея представления, в каком состоянии находится Барнс, скорее всего, – ошибка, которая принесет больше вреда, чем пользы.

– К такому жизнь меня не готовила, – вздыхает Сэм. Барнс все еще изучает стол и не высказывает никакого мнения на сей счет. – Слушай, просто… думаю, ты же удовлетворяешь основные потребности? Даже продвинутым суперлюдям нужна вода, еда и место для сна. Не знаю уж, насколько здесь безопасно, но никто пока не попытался нас прикончить, так, может, ты выпьешь кофе и поешь?

Барнс накидывается на кекс и печенье, будто только и ждал от Сэма прямого приказа. (Сэм сформулировал его как обычное предложение, оставляя Барнсу возможность отказаться, хотя на самом деле это все-таки был приказ, потому что парню явно нужно нормально питаться). Он ест аккуратно и быстро, постоянно оценивая обстановку за спиной Сэма.

Сэм принимает решение.

– Мы со Стивом переезжаем в Нью-Йорк. Ты, наверное, заметил, что мы собираем вещи. – Сэм задумывается, не это ли послужило причиной появления Барнса, хотя и сомневается, что смена города может представлять проблему для кого-то с навыками Зимнего Солдата. – Я уверен, тебе не составит труда последовать за нами, если, ну, ты захочешь. Вот. Это вроде как мое официальное предложение. – Это что, приглашение? Он приглашает Зимнего Солдата последовать за ними. А ведь когда-то ему удавалось принимать действительно здравые решения. – Лично я считаю, что тебе нужно просто поговорить со Стивом. – Барнс хмурит брови над стаканчиком кофе. – Но, вижу, ты пока к этому не готов. Наверное, со мной проще, да? У нас ведь нет общего прошлого. Знаешь, мы же так со Стивом и подружились – иногда незнакомый человек может помочь, особенно если пытаешься все начать с чистого листа.

Выражение лица Барнса на мгновение смягчается. Это длится лишь несколько секунд, а потом он ставит на стол стаканчик, и возвращается безразличие, но Сэм чувствует болезненный укол узнавания – на долю секунды он видит парня, стоящего рядом со Стивом на немногочисленных фотографиях военного времени, где Капитан Америка выглядит счастливым.

– Знаешь, война забрала у меня лучшего друга, – произносит Сэм. В голове звучит нелепая песня, которая была его верным спутником сотни бессонных ночей, тысячи часов в пути под бескрайней ширью неба – неторопливое исполнение Мэг Бодун*, согревавшее, как бурбон в теплом южном говоре Райли: _Кто встанет и падет, кто все отдаст за Америку?_ – Хочешь, расскажу про него?

Он не совсем уверен, чего ждет, – наверное, что Барнс тут же встанет и уйдет, он ведь уже сделал свой «отчет» и поел. Барнс смотрит на него, как будто не понимает, чего от него хотят, и как будто совсем не понимает Сэма.

Проходит вечность, прежде чем Сэм слышит тихое, но вполне четкое: «Да».

* «Star Spangled Man With A Plan» (композитор Алан Менкен, автор текста Дэвид Зиппел) – композиция из фильма «Первый мститель». Ссылка на замечательную версию «Мэг Бодун» (записана пользователем sanura): https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B0fuJWtvEogPRzhIS2swa0RGSlU/edit (прим. автора).


	2. Нью-Йок

**– ПОЗЫВНОЙ: ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК –**

По всему костюму шипят и гудят микросхемы. Дисплей несколько секунд мерцает, а затем гаснет окончательно и бесповоротно.

– Нехорошо, – констатирует Тони.

Он падает в реку под аккомпанемент оглушительного удара костюма о воду и громкого всплеска. Конструкция костюма должна автоматически выпустить его в случае отказа систем. Тони слышит приглушенное жужжание, с которым пытаются отсоединиться внешние элементы, но что-то им мешает. Наверное, дело в гелеобразной субстанции, которой его щедро облили во время схватки. Времени проанализировать ситуацию не было – она тут же прилипла к металлическим поверхностям и начала затвердевать. В этот момент злодейский злодей воспользовался тем, что он отвлекся, и запустил в костюм заряд с электромагнитным импульсом.

С одной стороны, падение в Гудзон – не стопроцентная гарантия незамедлительной смерти, в отличие от того же удара о бетонную поверхность или падения на автомагистраль в нефункционирующем металлическом костюме. С другой стороны, что даст небольшой запас времени, если результат один – он отбросит коньки?

Мимо крошечных прорезей для глаз дрейфует мусор неизвестного происхождения, рукотворный, скорее всего.

Паниковать – последнее дело. Никакой паники внутри костюма. Даже… особенно учитывая, что запас воздуха у него сильно ограничен. Он зовет ДЖАРВИСа, скорее по привычке, но еще и в порыве какого-то безнадежного оптимизма, вот только костюм не реагирует, дисплей все так же глух.

– Что ж, это… унизительно, – сообщает он мирозданию. – Очень досадно после пришельцев, технологий майнд-контроля, после того, как тебя нашпиговывали шрапнелью на манер подушечки для булавок. Я думал, мой финальный выход будет грандиознее. Взрывов уж точно должно быть побольше. А не это топорное погружение на дно Гудзона. Ладно, Вселенная, дополнительные очки в твою пользу за неожиданный сюжетный поворот.

Вдруг со спины раздается равномерный стук. У него не особо широкий угол обзора, и он делает мысленную пометку разработать модели более крупных прорезей для глаз, когда в следующий раз будет заниматься дизайном шлема. Он борется с заклинившей рукой костюма, пытаясь освободить пальцы из перчатки, но в результате лишь слегка стучит костяшками по металлической обшивке.

Он чувствует, как что-то дергает его за плечи, – давление немного меняется. Что-то тянет его вверх. И вот он уже на поверхности – моргает, ослепленный солнечным светом.

Костюм выволакивают на пристань не особо церемонясь, но Тони искренне готов закрыть на это глаза в обмен на возможность вновь увидеть небо и вдохнуть глоток просоленного, загазованного Нью-Йоркского воздуха, как только из костюма выльется вода. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, как кому-то удалось его вытащить; вес костюма вкупе с его собственным составляет более восьми сотен фунтов*, а шума оборудования он не слышал.

– Эй, эм, спасибо, что вытащил меня, – кричит Тони. – Слушай, ты не мог бы еще кое-куда позвонить? А то костюм заблокирован, вся электроника полетела, так что мне понадобится помощь, чтобы выбраться, если только тут поблизости не завалялся гидравлический кран. И ты в курсе, как им пользоваться. Так что, эм, помоги мне еще разок, и, обещаю, я… обеспечу тебя пивом на всю оставшуюся жизнь или еще чем-нибудь. Чем захочешь, дружище. Ну, в рамках разумного, но, гарантирую, любой мой друг подтвердит, что понятия о рамках разумного у меня довольно гибкие.

Минуту царит тишина, и Тони предполагает, что его загадочный спаситель свалил, как только его вытащил. Впрочем, ничего страшного, не задохнулся под водой – и день уже удался. Заодно он вспоминает, что где-то поблизости, кстати, творит беспредел один злобный гений-лаборант. И вообще-то со стороны добропорядочного гражданина достаточно мудро сбежать куда подальше, а не болтаться поблизости, практически преподнося их на блюдечке в качестве заложников. Не его вина, что Тони не продумал запасной механизм экстренного покидания костюма на случай, если вредоносные субстанции помешают частям отсоединиться.

Он пытается понять, может ли хоть немного двигать ногами, когда вдруг неподалеку от него начинается энергичная потасовка. Звуки приближаются. В отрубившемся костюме не составляет никакого труда прикинуться мертвым, что он и делает. Раздаются приглушенные крики, как будто кому-то вставили кляп, затем тупой удар такой силы, что впору содрогнуться, – и наступает тишина.

Внезапно со шлема Тони срывают лицевую панель. Он вдыхает свежайший воздух, моргает, глядя на пушистые облака. Над ним наклоняется незнакомый мужчина – мокрый, с ракурса Тони – вверх ногами, и Тони ему радостно улыбается.

– О, привет. Вау, спасибо. Еще раз. Я так понимаю, это ты вытащил меня из реки. Рад, что ты вернулся. У тебя случайно нет с собой телефона? Ну, в смысле, сейчас у всех есть, но я начинаю подозревать, что ты как-то не отсюда. И, да, остерегайся лаборанта с безумными глазами и в таком свитере неудачника… – Взгляд мужчины устремляется в сторону, и Тони практически выкалывает себе глаз об искривленные края шлема, когда пытается повернуть голову. – …о котором ты уже позаботился, как я понял. Знаешь, я начинаю чувствовать себя здесь лишним, что, позволь заметить, случается нечасто.

Мужчина кидает оценивающий взгляд на то, что осталось от костюма, как будто только сейчас понимает, в каком положении оказался Тони.

– Но меня все полностью устраивает! Я всеми руками за максимальную пользу и достижение желаемых результатов. Так, ну, насчет телефонного звонка…

Мужчина слегка наклоняется с целеустремленным выражением на лице. Раздается пронзительный и натужный скрежет металла, и внезапно верхняя часть тела Тони и левая рука оказываются на свободе. Тони с изумлением таращится на мужчину.

Это нечто. Суть в том, что Тони часто окружен людьми в удивительно хорошей физической форме, а с тех пор, как остатки Щ.И.Т.а подсуетились и переместились под надежное крылышко «Старк Индастрис», их количество только утроилось, и теоретически в его окружении еще присутствуют полубог и подлинное чудо биоинженерии, к тому же костюм – это дитя Тони даже в те дни, когда он практически становится его могилой. Поэтому ему действительно, действительно не стоит даже слегка заводиться от того, что кто-то практически _срывает с него костюм_ , словно он бумажный, а не из усиленного сплава золота с титаном. К тому же у Тони есть стандарты, а парень, который только что проделал фокус с отрыванием кусков костюма, явно переживает не лучшие времена: видавшая виды толстовка, отросшие неопрятные волосы, щетина… да и все остальное.

Но затем Тони замечает его руку и…

– Вот это круто! – вскрикивает он до того, как его небритый темноволосый киборг-спаситель успевает перейти к частям костюма ниже пояса. Мужчина кивает и ничего не отвечает. В его взгляде сквозит решимость, которая отметает вероятность того, что он может быть самым обычным прохожим. Тони очень, очень хотел бы находить это отталкивающим.

(У него есть проблемы. Он знает. _Знает_.)

Они смотрят друг на друга. Тони изо всех сил старается не слишком пялиться на руку. Рукава толстовки Загадочного незнакомца закатаны чуть выше локтей, но его одежда промокла, когда он нырял в воду за Тони, и видно, что рука металлическая аж до самого плеча. У Тони целая куча вопросов, но он не озвучивает их – и это результат долгих и долгих лет терпеливых уроков искусству самосохранения, которые преподавала ему Пеппер.

(И, кстати, о Пеппер – в непрерывном потоке его мыслей мелькает воспоминание, – Пеппер говорила о письме от Наташи: что-то об убийцах, Капитане Америке и… птице?)

Так как Тони неплохо осведомлен о своих сильных сторонах, сначала он думает, что Загадочный незнакомец пытается переглядеть его, чтобы продемонстрировать силу; такое вот классическое поведение альфа-самцов из набора макетов социального поведения, с которыми Тони сталкивается уж слишком часто. Но затем до него доходит, что парень, возможно, просто не знает, что еще ему делать, поэтому Тони кашляет, прочищает горло и произносит:

– Спасибо за помощь.

Роббо-хипстер кивает, хмурится. Затем поднимается на ноги, смотрит на лаборанта, профессионально отправленного в отключку. Уходит и через некоторое время исчезает из виду. Тут Тони осознает, что, не считая момента с разрыванием костюма, мужчина так и не издал ни звука.

* Около 362,8 кг.

***

Сэм разводит руками.

– А с чего ты вообще следил за Старком?

Барнс открывает рот и тут же закрывает, словно сообразив, что у него нет годного ответа. Но через некоторое время произносит:

– Я не собирался вмешиваться.

– Да, я так и понял, это отличный способ уйти от вопроса. – Сэм заканчивает исследовать крышу здания, в котором теперь живет. Он в курсе, что Старк выделил Стиву отдельный этаж в Башне, но ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, когда Стив настоял на собственном жилье в Бруклине. Сэму не улыбалось торчать в Башне без Стива, и вот так все закончилось совместным проживанием в скромной двухкомнатной квартирке.

– Не надо было вмешиваться. Это ошибка.

– Почему? Я вот рад, что ты вмешался. Старк довольно важный парень. И еще, знаешь, спасать людей – дело хорошее. Так бы я описал свою работу, когда еще состоял на службе. – Сэм внимательно смотрит на Барнса. – Ты жалеешь, что помог ему?

Лицо Барнса приобретает хмурое и растерянное выражение (не путать с его хмуро-печальным), он ничего не отвечает, что Сэм впоследствии интерпретирует как его способ беззвучно сообщить, что он сам не знает. Сэм чувствует, что начинает распознавать ситуации, в которых сталкивается с реакциями Зимнего Солдата; ему тошно даже предполагать, почему тому не позволялось демонстрировать сомнение или неуверенность.

– Ну, ты поступил хорошо, – произносит Сэм максимально уверенно. – А мне довелось послушать, как Стив кричит на Старка по телефону. Это было нечто. Капитан Америка читает лекцию Железному Человеку по поводу командной работы и взаимопомощи.

На лице Барнса дергается мускул, и Сэм прищуривается.

– Постой, ты следил за Старком, потому что он дружит со Стивом? – Еще не договорив, Сэм понимает, что попал в яблочко. На самом-то деле, теперь он не совсем понимает, как не сообразил раньше. В конце концов, его общение с Барнсом основано на том же самом. – Ты правильно поступил, как мы уже обсудили. Ты что, типа хотел проверить, хорошо ли Старк на Стива влияет?

Барнс пожимает живым плечом. (Сэм замечает, что металлическое при этом остается неподвижным).

– Кто-то должен приглядывать за Роджерсом.

– Боже, вот тут я с тобой согласен. – Сэм понимает, что настал его черед пристально рассматривать Барнса, пока разум переваривает все, что ему удалось узнать с самого начала их небольших индивидуальных консультаций. Барнса он всегда воспринимал эдакой комбинацией Баки и Зимнего Солдата, но все же отдельной, самой нестабильной личностью из всего трио, в котором ни одна часть не имеет смысла без остальных. Барнс и есть Зимний Солдат, который и есть Баки, который и есть Барнс.

И все же, в чем все трое могут быть солидарны друг с другом?

– Ты защищаешь Стива. То есть, это я уже и так понял, когда ты не объявился, чтобы его прикончить, а агенты ГИДРы в Вашингтоне стали дохнуть как мухи. Клянусь, вы друг друга стоите. И все же… Значит ли это, что он все еще твое… задание?

– Кто-то должен приглядывать за Роджерсом, – настаивает Барнс.

– Расценю это как согласие. И я так понимаю, ты не хочешь сам ему показаться, чтобы иметь возможность, ну, знаешь, приглядывать за ним лично. Что я, кстати, настоятельно рекомендую.

Барнс качает головой.

– Пока нет.

Сэм вздыхает.

– Хорошо. По крайней мере, «пока» – это явный прогресс по сравнению с однозначным «нет». – Он задумчиво наклоняет голову. – Наверное, я тебя понял. Защищать Стива напрямую ты не можешь, зато можешь помогать людям, которые его защищают. Необоснованно сложная схема, но логичная.

**– ПОЗЫВНОЙ: ХАЛК –**

Он понимает, что за ним следят, как только выходит из магазина на углу. Нет смысла оглядываться по сторонам – он знаком с достаточным количеством шпионов и уже в курсе, что, пока не появится причина показаться, для своей цели они останутся невидимы. Он направлялся в Башню и теперь просто ускоряет шаг. Не собственная безопасность беспокоит его, а безопасность всех окружающих: Другой Парень точно воспротивится, если какой-нибудь идиот внезапно решит в него пострелять.

Его внимание привлекает лязг металлических баков. Он улавливает шум голосов, доносящихся из ближайшего переулка, подходит ближе и замедляет шаг. Заглядывает за угол и ожидаемо обнаруживает в самом конце переулка группу детей, столпившихся вокруг мальчика поменьше; подошвы их ботинок скрипят на разбросанном содержимом мусорного бака. Дети побольше явно старше: подростки с длинными руками и ногами и худощавыми лицами. А мальчик либо еще не вытянулся, либо ему не больше двенадцати.

– Здесь нет учителей, засранец, – говорит один из подростков.

– Нафига тебе столько денег, недомерок, я тебя и в столовке-то ни разу не видел, – произносит другой.

Цепь, свисающая из его кармана, звякает, когда он хлопает руками по бедрам.

Обычно Брюсу… такое не по душе, но он может не реагировать на подобные картины слишком остро. В противном случае он бы не решился разгуливать по Нью-Йорку. Вот только мальчик в конце переулка теперь пытается свернуться калачиком, хотя все еще стоит на ногах, а дети постарше надвигаются на него и очевидно наслаждаются происходящим. Все это порождает те самые зловещие перебои в пульсе Брюса.

Он уже практически открывает рот, как вдруг из ниоткуда раздается мужской голос, лениво произносящий:

– Эй, парни, найдите себе равного.

Мальчишки разом вздрагивают. Задирают головы и оглядываются, пока не замечают фигуру, свесившуюся через перила пожарной лестницы на несколько футов выше их голов.

Интересно, что говорит мужчина довольно тихо.

Кто-то смотрит шумный матч как раз в здании, на котором закреплена пожарная лестница, из дома на другой стороне переулка несется громкая музыка, дорожный шум с двух автомагистралей обрамляет неутихающий галдеж, присущий вечернему часу пик. Но что-то в тоне его голоса или выражении лица – скрытого тенью, отчего Брюс не может толком его разглядеть – выбивает подростков из колеи. Некоторые начинают пятиться, двигаясь в сторону входа в переулок, где стоит Брюс.

– Не ваше дело, мистер, – произносит подросток с цепью.

Мужчина как будто задумывается на пару мгновений, а затем перекидывает ноги через перила и прыгает. С высоты второго этажа это и обычному человеку не составит проблем, если уметь правильно приземляться, но мужчина даже не запинается и едва ли замечает, как его тяжелые ботинки ударяются о землю. Он всего лишь на дюйм выше самого рослого из парней, и одежда его выглядит очень потрепанной на их фоне, но что-то в его внешнем виде делает его визуально крупнее и заставляет хулиганов инстинктивно отступить.

– Уходите сейчас же, – говорит он, и голос его едва уловимо меняется, становится хриплым, практически официальным. Затем возвращаются городские интонации, медлительные, непринужденные и по-своему угрожающие. – Я ж не прошу.

Мгновение подростки колеблются в нерешительности, а затем бросаются наутек. Один из них практически врезается в Брюса и бормочет извинение, проносясь мимо; это машинальное проявление вежливости даже в состоянии дикого страха озадачивает Брюса, чем сильно помогает успокоить Другого Парня.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает мужчина у несостоявшейся жертвы хулиганов.

Мальчик кивает, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Его спаситель явно понятия не имеет, что делать: не хочет приближаться, но и уверенности, что с мальчишкой все в порядке, у него нет. Теперь Брюс может получше разглядеть мальчика и замечает его помятую одежду, разорванный ремень рюкзака и разбитые очки, валяющиеся на земле. Красные отметины на правом предплечье.

– Эй, – тихо зовет Брюс. Мальчик смотрит на него и снова опускает взгляд; мужчина не двигается, он явно уже в курсе присутствия Брюса. – Я доктор Беннер. Можно подойти поближе?

Мальчик кивает. Брюс смотрит на мужчину и расценивает его молчание как согласие. Он подходит к мальчику спокойно и не делая резких движений. Садится на корточки и сочувствующе вздыхает, хорошенько рассмотрев руку.

– Через пару часов у тебя будут довольно большие синяки. Можешь двинуть рукой вот так? – Он сгибает руку и пытается уловить признаки боли, когда мальчик повторяет движение. – Как тебя зовут?

– Марко.

– Приятно познакомиться, Марко. Еще где-нибудь болит?

Мальчишка отрицательно качает головой.

– Хорошо. Родители дома? Или кто-нибудь, кто за тобой приглядывает? Нужно приложить лед.

Мальчик пожимает плечами.

– Мама на работе, – произносит Марко. Подойдя ближе, Брюс слышит тревожный хрип в его голосе. – Со мной будет миссис Тэм, пока она не вернется.

– Ну, думаю, миссис Тэм позаботится о тебе, – отвечает Брюс.

А потом понимает, что мальчик дрожит.

– Эй, все в порядке, – говорит он. Он не уверен, что правильно обнимать ребенка, учитывая, что тот его не знает, но слегка раскидывает руки в приглашающем жесте. Он и глазом моргнуть не успевает, а Марко уже цепляется за него, прижимая лицо к плечу Брюса. Брюс гладит его по спине. – Все будет хорошо.

Он ждет, пока ребенок успокоится, и пытается не паниковать, когда плач не утихает, а лишь усиливается по прошествии времени. Далеко не сразу он понимает, что мальчик так тяжело дышит не из-за слез.

Но до того, как он успевает что-то предпринять, в поле его зрения появляются руки в перчатках, стягивают рюкзак, который и так уже еле держится на спине ребенка. Мужчина пару мгновений копошится в рюкзаке и резко протягивает Брюсу ингалятор.

– Астма, – произносит он.

Брюс уже и сам это понял, но кивком благодарит мужчину и помогает мальчику впрыснуть лекарство.

– П-простите, – выдыхает Марко и вытирает лицо рукавом, боясь смотреть Брюсу в глаза.

– Ты не виноват, – твердо произносит Брюс.

Марко наклоняет голову, замыкается в себе, не решаясь уйти от Брюса и потерять тактильный контакт; по тому, как он сутулит плечи, Брюс видит его расстройство и злость, обращенные на себя же – как у всех детей, которые винят себя в том, что так отчаянно хотят изменить, но не могут.

Внезапно Брюс проникается простотой, с которой Другой Парень подходит к проблемам. Крушить все подряд в данный момент кажется очень и очень неплохим решением, ведь он всего лишь хочет помочь ребенку, но понятия не имеет как.

И затем Марко неожиданно произносит:

– Вы Брюс Беннер. Халк.

– А ты умный мальчик, – Брюс улыбается. Его все еще удивляет, что порою ему удается улыбаться, когда речь заходит о Другом Парне.

Марко хлюпает носом.

– На что это похоже? Быть таким большим и… – неопределенное движение руками. Брюс догадывается, что он имеет в виду. Сильным. Несокрушимым.

В других обстоятельствах он бы объяснил, что чаще всего не помнит, каково это – быть Другим Парнем, что ему достаются лишь размытые впечатления, отголоски событий. Но это формально правильный ответ, который все упрощает. В нем ничего не говорится о том, каково жить с этим.

– Честно? Большую часть времени я боюсь причинить вред другим людям.

– Даже если они этого заслуживают?

– Особенно, если они этого заслуживают.

Марко кивает, и на его заплаканном лице появляется задумчивое выражение. Тихий звук напоминает о присутствии другого мужчины, и Брюс удивляется, что тот все еще здесь. Брюс глядит на него украдкой и замечает растерянность в его взгляде, беспокойство, с которым он смотрит на Марко.

– Знаешь, – говорит Брюс мальчику, – у меня есть друг, очень хороший друг – Капитан Америка – ты ведь слышал про него?

Краем глаза он замечает, как мужчина замирает. Марко смеется.

– Да про него все слышали!

– Конечно, твоя правда, – произносит Брюс. – Вот он рассказывал мне, что когда был помладше, над ним тоже часто издевались. Потому что он был маленьким, говорил, что думал, и иногда старшим детям это не нравилось. – Он похлопывает себя по карманам, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть мальчику лицо. Ему протягивают платок, новый, из упаковки; скорее всего – из рюкзака Марко. Брюс аккуратно вытирает ему лицо. – Он тоже часто болел. У него была астма, ревматизм, аритмия, всего не перечислишь. А тогда лекарства были намного хуже, чем сейчас. У него дважды было воспаление легких…

– Трижды, – вмешивается голос из-за его спины.

Брюс соглашается с уточнением, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

– Точно, трижды, и некоторые думали, что долго он не проживет. Ему нелегко приходилось, но он никогда не сдавался. Всегда пытался поступать правильно, всегда изо всех сил старался быть хорошим человеком. И сейчас старается.

Глаза Марко широко раскрыты. Вполне возможно, никогда раньше он ничего подобного не слышал о великом Капитане Америке. Не так давно Брюс ознакомился с тем, как исторические книги и документальные фильмы преподносят биографию Стива, редко заостряя внимание на его детстве, предпочитая сразу перейти к моменту, когда он встречает доктора Эрскина.

– А как же Баки? – спрашивает Марко.

– Баки – лучший друг Кэпа? – пропевает Брюс, припоминая мультфильмы, которые видел в детстве. (Они нравились ему больше, чем комиксы.) Он старается не обращать внимание на то, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

– Ага! – Марко радостно улыбается, узнав мотив. – Они же лучшие друзья с детства, да? Если он постоянно болел, держу пари, Баки часто за ним присматривал.

– Так и есть, – подтверждает Брюс. – У Капитана Америки есть тьма историй, как Баки присматривал за ним, когда он болел, или был ранен, или расстроен. Знаешь, он мне как-то рассказывал, что все три раза не пережил бы воспаление легких, если бы не Баки.

Марко громко хлюпает носом.

– Был бы у меня свой Баки.

Что-то застывает в груди Брюса.

– Будет. Может пройти немало времени, прежде чем ты найдешь настоящих друзей, но когда найдешь – это оправдает все ожидания.

Марко кивает, затем слегка наклоняется в сторону и произносит через плечо Брюса:

– Спасибо за помощь.

Брюс не оборачивается. Повисает длинная, полная неуверенности пауза, и раздается тихое:

– Пожалуйста.

– Меня зовут Марко. Можно мне мой рюкзак?

Мужчина возвращает рюкзак, и Брюс замечает, что порванная лямка каким-то образом уже обзавелась большой булавкой, удерживающей ее в месте разрыва ткани. Марко дергает, проверяя временные меры на прочность, одобрительно кивает и аккуратно надевает рюкзак.

Мужчина прокашливается.

– Меня зовут Джеймс.

Марко улыбается щербатой улыбкой и щурится. Брюс незаметно поднимает оправу разбитых очков и кладет в карман – можно выяснить рецепт и заменить стекло. Он поднимается на ноги.

– Готов идти домой?

Марко кивает.

Они выходят из переулка на пешеходную дорожку, Марко идет рядом с Брюсом, регулярно оглядываясь через плечо на их незаметную, молчаливую тень; Брюсу не совсем комфортно, но Марко молчание мужчины, видимо, успокаивает. Через некоторое время Брюс чувствует, как его тянут за рубашку. Марко произносит:

– Хотел бы я, чтобы у Капитана Америки все еще был _его_ Баки.

Брюс вздыхает.

– Я тоже, малыш. Я тоже.

***

Сэму высота по душе. Если бы он ее боялся, то просто не мог бы делать свою работу. В нормальных условиях – при наличии крыльев за спиной, чистого неба и четкой задачи – высоту он просто обожает и обожает проверять возможности двигателей и сколько мертвых петель сможет вынести сам.

А вот сидеть на продуваемой всеми ветрами крыше небоскреба под зарождающимся штормом – веселье на любителя.

Чтобы его услышали, приходится кричать.

– Судя по твоему рассказу, все, что ты делал, – очень смахивает на то, что ты делал раньше. Как действовал бы Баки.

Барнс всем своим видом демонстрирует, что погодные условия его ни капли не беспокоят, и это действительно впечатляет, учитывая, как его длинные волосы развеваются, будто дикие щупальца Горгон на вечеринке.

– Раньше ты говорил, что не ждешь возвращения Баки.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

– Да я о другом. Мне кажется, ты пытаешься понять, на что еще способен, помимо драк и убийств. Ищешь частички, не имеющие отношения к Зимнему Солдату. И, что неудивительно, тут ты постоянно будешь сталкиваться с Баки.

– И все равно от этого я им не стану.

– Не станешь, – соглашается Сэм. – Но это же означает, что ты не _только_ Зимний Солдат. И тебе стоит задуматься, что с этим делать дальше. – Он смотрит в небо, которое сотрясает очередной раскат грома. – Может быть, пойдем уже куда-нибудь под крышу? Если ты не заметил, тут сверкают молнии, мы достаточно высоко, а у тебя рука из _металла_. 

**– ПОЗЫВНОЙ: СОКОЛИНЫЙ ГЛАЗ –**

Это просто один из тех случаев. Неудачное стечение маловероятных обстоятельств, с которыми обычным людям никогда не придется столкнуться. Ему бы и хотелось разозлиться из-за этого, вот только он в курсе, что сейчас есть и другие поводы, например, совершенно нереальные выстрелы на ветру невероятной силы и незначительная травма головы. Вот с таким обычные люди попросту не справятся, а у Клинта набралось уже аж три пункта… Он понимает, что в чем-то это компенсирует жизненную несправедливость, и пока он хочет оставаться в живых, он искренне готов принять и хорошее, и плохое.

Сейчас плохое – этот тот факт, что у него трещина в кости или вообще сломанная нога. А также в здании, где он находится, внезапно отключилось освещение, и – о да – Клинт застрял в вентиляционной шахте.

По отдельности все эти факторы не так уж страшны. Но Клинт почти готов допустить, что, возможно, немного заблудился; и он не может припомнить, когда такое случалось в последний раз. Вполне вероятно, это было даже до того, как он начал работать на Щ.И.Т. Перед отключением освещения в здании вспыхнули лампы, будто от скачка напряжения в сети; заодно зашипело и заискрило приспособление, на которое крепился удерживавший его трос. Потом все освещение отрубилось, а девайс отсоединился от стены; Клинт пролетел черт знает сколько в кромешной темноте и приземлился настолько неудачно, что теперь каждое движение отдается в левой ноге огненными вспышками боли.

Готовясь к операции, он выучил план здания наизусть, вот только толку от этого мало, учитывая, что ему предоставили неверный план, ведь здесь вполовину меньше служебных тоннелей, чем он рассчитывал, и ни один из них не ведет туда, куда ему нужно. В конце концов, он прибегнул к своему любимому варианту отступления и влез в ближайшую вентиляционную шахту, а доза местной анестезии немного притупила боль в ноге.

Он надеется, что все-таки сможет рассчитать маршрут, основываясь на схеме здания. Темнота усложняет задачу, но у него нет возможности использовать фонарик или светящиеся палочки, пока существует опасность, что свет привлечет ненужное внимание. Поэтому вполне вероятно, что он всем весом навалится на незакрепленную решетку, о местонахождении которой он не в курсе, полетит вниз и провалится в еще более глубокую кучу дерьма. О, и в качестве бонуса, у него, похоже, сдох коммуникатор, просто потому что сегодняшний день настойчиво стремится превратиться в цепочку комичных ошибок. 

Вдруг откуда-то раздаются голоса – он даже проходы никакие не может разглядеть – и гонят его в противоположную сторону. Он чувствует, как стена сменяется боковым проходом; он сжимает зубы и спиной протискивается туда.

Ну, пытается. Оказывается, там уже кто-то есть, и он обнаруживает это, только когда усаживается аккурат на чьи-то ботинки.

Они оба молчат. Возможно, на основании взаимного соглашения о молчании, пока эхо голосов разносит по коридорам жалобы по поводу отключения освещения и, вполне вероятно, утерянной информации. В конце концов источник голосов перемещается в соседнее помещение и удаляется, пока вновь не воцаряется тишина.

– Ну, эм... Неловко, – шепчет Клинт. Он практически уверен, что подобная ситуация в инструктаж не входила. Кодекс Поведения на Случай Встречи с Другим Агентом в Вентиляционной Шахте. Хотя он вовсе не образец внимательности, так что – кто знает? Он быстро пристраивает задницу на кусок незанятого пространства, и у него вышибает дух, когда приходится переместить ногу.

Другой агент молчит. Клинт почти уверен, что это мужчина, учитывая размер ботинок. Он настолько неподвижен, что Клинт бы всерьез обеспокоился, жив ли он вообще, но он чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд, несмотря на практически кромешную темноту.

Одна из причин, благодаря которым Клинт так долго протянул на своей работе, – ему довольно неплохо удается оценивать уровень опасности других людей. (Вторая причина в том, что ему хватает здравого смысла делать свое дело с определенного расстояния.) Он искренне надеется, что из этой ситуации удастся выйти без потерь – у него травма, а они сейчас настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно, и пусть даже он не видит, с кем имеет дело, но с полной уверенностью может сказать, что это не тот парень, с которым хотелось бы выяснять отношения.

– Что ж, было весело, но сам понимаешь, дела не ждут, – произносит Клинт. Он отползает назад, руку перемещает поближе к ножу на поясе. Ему действительно нужно перевязать ногу, может быть, даже найти что-то для шины. Если он не выберется отсюда до того, как закончится действие обезболивающего, он окажется в мире агонии.

Загадочный парень слегка сдвигается, и Клинт изображает кролика в силке – застывает, сжимая в руке нож. После напряженной паузы хриплый голос произносит:

– Серверная?

Легкий восточно-европейский акцент, похож на русский. И означает это лишь, что парень хочет, чтобы Клинт думал, будто он русский, и поэтому, скорее всего, это не так.

Еще вполне вероятно, что Клинт слишком много времени проводит с Наташей.

– Да?

Пауза.

– Мне в том же направлении. Могу помочь тебе.

– Да-а? – Клинт выполняет неловкий полуоборот на ягодице, все еще сжимая в руке нож. – И что хочешь взамен?

– Двух ученых. Из ГИДРы. – Пауза. – Я хочу, чтобы Щ.И.Т. взял на себя их смерть.

Про ученых Клинт уже в курсе. Засекреченные агенты ГИДРы. Отчасти как раз из-за них он вообще оказался в этом здании.

– С чего ты взял, что я из Щ.И.Т.а?

Фырканье.

– Тебя же называют Соколиным Глазом. Прирученную хищную птицу, отправившуюся на охоту, где-то должен ждать хозяин.

Клинт сглатывает. Ладно, его никогда не обвиняли в излишней прозорливости.

– А что ждет Зимнего Солдата? Война?

Еще одна секунда, наполненная ледяным молчанием.

– Как ты узнал? – русский акцент исчезает, будто его никогда и не было. Клинт с таким же успехом мог бы разговаривать с соседом.

(Он запоздало вспоминает, что на данный момент его ближайший сосед – Наташа.)

– У меня слух, как у параноика, – произносит Клинт. – Во всем виноват Старк и его жуткие хватательные роботы. Я слышу твою руку. – Он убирает нож. Задается вопросом, видит ли Зимний Солдат в темноте так же хорошо, как Роджерс. – И, конечно, твои убийства я возьму на себя.

Ему уже дали добро избавиться от ученых, если подвернется возможность.

– Только помоги мне добраться до серверной, чтобы я смог забрать то, за чем пришел.

Некоторое время он чувствует на себе взгляд Зимнего Солдата, а затем тот наклоняется и опускает руку на его локоть. Клинт хватает ее, еще не осознав, что это не нападение. Судя по всему, Зимнего Солдата его движение не беспокоит, он просто помогает Клинту развернуться и выползти в основной проход шахты.

– Подожди, – произносит он. – Найду что-нибудь для твоей ноги.

Он исчезает в ближайшем вентиляционном отверстии. Клинт отчасти готовится в любой момент услышать сигнал тревоги. Несколько минут ничего не происходит, а затем мужчина возвращается, сжимая в руках две длинные трубки из легкого, но прочного материала. Клинт достает из рюкзака рулон изоленты.

Солдат бормочет: «Погоди», – и Клинт стискивает зубы, пока тот накрепко приматывает трубки к обеим сторонам его голени.

В результате нога выходит довольно громоздкой, и Клинту приходится крайне осторожно ее волочить, чтобы не греметь трубами по стенам и по полу, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда они доползают до служебного тоннеля. Тут можно встать в полный рост, и это позволяет двигаться быстрее; Клинт ничего не говорит, когда Зимний Солдат закидывает его руку себе на плечо. Металлической рукой он придерживает его спину, играючи принимая на себя большую часть его веса. Ясно, что неожиданный союзник Клинта знает, куда направляется. Судя по всему, служебный тоннель, в котором они оказались, Клинт изначально и искал, и уже вскоре он может сопоставить их местоположение с заученной картой.

В серверной работает аварийное освещение. Там никого нет, когда они проникают в помещение через боковую дверь для технического персонала. Клинт осматривает длинные ряды отключенных компьютеров.

– Это здесь. Сервер 5816.

Зимний Солдат кивает и отходит. С дополнительным освещением Клинту удается разглядеть, что его новый приятель одет в бронежилет и футболку с оторванным рукавом. Длинные волосы вполне совпадают с описанием Наташи. Клинт качает головой и ковыляет вдоль ближайшего ряда серверных шкафов, высматривая цифры на полках. Этикетки маркированы двухтысячными номерами. Он едва доходит до середины ряда – Зимний Солдат уже спешит к нему.

В журнале эксплуатации оборудования этого комплекса сервер 5816 был отмечен как «поврежденный» и в связи с этим – неиспользуемый. С точки зрения Клинта, выглядит он совершенно целехоньким, и он аккуратно вынимает жесткий диск из внутреннего кармана своего бронежилета. Он кидает взгляд на Зимнего Солдата. Тот на него даже не смотрит, лишь изучает технические проходы под потолком.

– Вот там, – произносит Клинт, указывая на место рядом с опорной колонной. – Оттуда просматривается вход и большая часть помещения, а с одной стороны есть лестница и вентиляционное отверстие, что рядом с той колонной.

– Довольно открытое место.

– Ну, если бы речь шла обо мне против тебя – возможно, но сколько здешних головорезов, по-твоему, так уж метко стреляют? – Клинт самодовольно ухмыляется и с некоторым удивлением и удовольствием замечает ответную ухмылку. – Пошли, похоже, мое обезболивающее перестает действовать.

Подъем занимает больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы, он потеет и сжимает зубы, пока они карабкаются к желаемой тактической точке. Зимний Солдат изучает проход, а Клинт готовится. Знал бы он, что на этом задании придется оставить визитную карточку, сильнее настаивал бы на том, что ему нужен лук. Хотя винтовка выглядит не слишком убого.

Зимний Солдат приседает рядом с ним. Оба они практически скрыты в тени, и только прицел торчит из зазора в перилах.

На этот раз не Клинт первым нарушает тишину.

– Ты, похоже, не очень обеспокоен, хоть и слышал обо мне.

– О, я обеспокоен. Я определенно обеспокоен, – Клинт качает головой. – Я о тебе слышу дольше, чем сам официально состою на службе. Интересно, что вообще нужно сделать, чтобы припугнуть призрака? Но ты пока не попытался меня прикончить. Это же что-то значит.

– Я пытался убить твоих друзей. На моих руках кровь многих агентов Щ.И.Т.а – людей, которых, ты, наверное, знал.

Клинт ненадолго задерживает дыхание и медленно выдыхает.

– Да, понимаю, о чем ты. Плавали, знаем. По крайней мере, ты-то _должен_ был быть врагом. – Он опускает взгляд на свою временную шину. Сдавленно смеется. – Не хромому слепого учить.

Он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Зимнего Солдата. Кажется, тому нравится на него пялиться.

– Это просто кошмар. Ты даже не сумел ей правильно воспользоваться.

– Сам ты кошмар, – острит Клинт, скорее на автомате. Игнорирует вспышку паники, скрутившую желудок, и изо всех сил старается выглядеть беззаботно, как будто он совсем не в диком отчаянии от того, какую хрень иногда несет.

Слышится сдавленный звук, похожий на исковерканный смех. Или смех человека, который не помнит, как он должен звучать. Клинта разрывает на части желание обернуться и радость от того, что у него есть предлог этого не делать.

– Знаешь, что? – произносит Клинт, ослабляя хватку. – Хочешь сам этим заняться? Калибровка Щ.И.Т.а, убийства я внесу в свой рапорт, в целом не так уж и важно, кто нажмет на курок.

Он говорит спокойно, расслабленно, сохраняет позицию, хоть и не смотрит больше через прицел. В конце концов слышит мягкое: «Хорошо».

Они меняются местами. Клинт отмечает, с какой легкостью Зимний Солдат застывает по-снайперски неподвижно, сноровку, с которой он держит винтовку. Запоздало он понимает, что у парня более уязвимая позиция – он сидит спиной к Клинту, и руки у него теперь заняты, а у Клинта – нет. Клинт ни секунды не сомневается, что, попытайся он что-то предпринять, Зимний Солдат сможет постоять за себя, но сама демонстрация доверия кое-что да значит.

Со стороны двери раздаются приглушенные голоса. Они оба замирают и замолкают. Клинт и без прицела видит, что как раз двое вошедших мужчин им и нужны. За ними следует третий, одетый в форму службы безопасности объекта. Двери основного входа в помещение захлопываются с громким лязгом. Клинт моргает; он ожидал, что охранять их будут куда серьезнее. Возможно, вся охрана в другом месте, и это подтверждает его догадку о том, что отключение освещения связано с перебоями в работе систем обеспечения здания, а здешние не в курсе, что у них гости. Ученые увлечены разговором, достают ноутбуки и включают их так резво и при этом так отвлеченно, что чем-то напоминают Клинту Старка и Беннера. Парень из службы безопасности встает у дверей. Он на стреме, но явно скучает.

Зимний Солдат беззвучно прицеливается, слегка меняя наклон винтовки. Что неудивительно – первым падает охранник. Ученые захвачены разговором и ничего не замечают, пока тело не оседает на пол, а спустя секунду один из них резко заваливается на бок, опрокидывая свой стул. Третий мужчина успевает вскочить и посмотреть в их направлении – и тут же растягивается на полу. Клинт прищуривается: три четких выстрела в голову – чистые убийства.

– А парень не промах, – произносит он. Повисает напряженная пауза, воздух искрит от опасности того, что Зимний Солдат сейчас застрелит Клинта из его же собственного оружия; Клинт предпочитает беспечно ее проигнорировать и поднимается с холодного металлического покрытия, кривясь от нарастающей боли. Когда он протягивает руку, винтовка возвращается к нему без промедления.

К изумлению Клинта, Зимний Солдат не растворяется в воздухе в ту же секунду, вместо этого он помогает спуститься в служебный тоннель и добраться до выхода кратчайшим путем. По всему выходит, что девяностолетний старик с промытыми мозгами и ограниченными техническими ресурсами обладает более точными сведениями о здании, чем остатки Щ.И.Т.а; Клинт _очень_ ждет возможности доложить об этом, особенно в присутствии Старка. 

– Не собираюсь предлагать тебе пообщаться с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, – произносит Клинт, когда они оказываются достаточно близко к выходу, чтобы он сумел выбраться самостоятельно, если Зимний Солдат решит панически свалить в приступе отрицания своих чувств. – Но я считаю, ты должен понимать, что тебя и только тебя я виню во всех депрессивных фильмах, жертвами которых мы стали с тех пор, как он начал ошиваться в Башне.

В их поспешной прогулке на трех ногах происходит заминка. Они тут же возобновляют шаг, и Клинт решает, что металлические пальцы так нещадно впиваются в его спину неосознанно, а не сигнализируя остановиться.

– Он пытается смотреть их в одиночку, что еще более депрессивно. Да и, пожалуй, позволять Капитану Америке одиноко погружаться в пучину отчаяния – это какая-то разновидность национального преступления, поэтому мы их смотрим вместе с ним.

Они сворачивают за угол, и рука Зимнего Солдата перемещается ему на бедро, удивительно аккуратно помогая сменить траекторию движения. Клинт вспоминает новые названия, которые замечал на книжных полках Стива; с какой жадностью Стив ловит каждую деталь, имеющую хоть какое-то отношение к его призраку, даже если из-за этого ему приходится сталкиваться с жутчайшими сторонами истории; файл из Киева был зачитан до дыр – Брюс даже переплел его, пока он не начал попросту разваливаться. 

Клинт помнит, как сам говорил когда-то, что у монеты две стороны.

– Серьезно, целая куча _авторского кино_ , потому что известные мелодрамы слишком уж оптимистичные или что-то типа того. А потом Старк предложил смотреть зарубежное кино, он же тот еще засранец. Мы неделями смотрели французские фильмы, и сам Старк-то, конечно, знает по-французски всего пару фраз, а всем остальным чертовски не повезло; мы с Наташей официально говорим на пяти языках, про неофициальные и не спрашивай, Стив и Брюс знают по три, а хуже всех Тору, говорящему на всем вообще. И ты ничего не знаешь о жизни, если асгардец никогда не использовал тебя в качестве жилетки, чтобы порыдать.

Когда раздается сигнал тревоги, они уже добираются до укрепленной металлической двери – выхода, скорее всего. Клинт тянет дверь, но она не поддается; он не в курсе, перекрыли ее специально или она автоматически блокируется в случае отключения питания. Они переглядываются. С тихим металлическим жужжанием рука Зимнего Солдата проламывает дверь. Оказывается, что ее можно открыть снаружи. Клинт одобрительно присвистывает.

Несмотря на сигнал тревоги, у периметрового ограждения всего пара охранников, которые даже не успевают поднять оружие, – Клинт уже стреляет одному в голову, а в горле второго оказывается нож Зимнего Солдата.

До точки эвакуации на больной ноге можно доковылять за десять минут. Он смотрит на своего неожиданного союзника.

– Давай, отсюда я справлюсь.

Зимний Солдат разворачивается, собираясь уходить, но медлит.

– Ему нравится смешивать соленый поп-корн со сладким. В одной миске.

Его постоянно суровое выражение лица никуда не девается, но в голосе сквозит такое искреннее: _«Это совершенно непостижимо, но умилительно, и я тебя пристрелю, если попытаешься из-за этого над ним шутить»_ , – что Клинту приходится сдержаться, чтобы не произнести добрую половину того, что так и рвется.

– Я обеспечу ему собственную миску на следующую кино-ночь, – обещает Клинт. Это, наверное, самое легкое соглашение, к которому он когда-либо придет с не совсем вражеским оперативником прямо посреди операции. И он практически уверен, что они говорят о чем-то большем, чем о простом попкорне; против этого он тоже ничего не имеет.

Зимний Солдат кивает и делает странное движение – наполовину салютует Клинту и уходит.

***

– Неудачный день? – Сэм расценивает молчание как достаточно выразительный ответ. – Бывает. Зато погода отличная, можно просто расслабиться.

Он садится рядом с Барнсом и распечатывает упаковку с сухофруктами, которую только купил. У него есть сильное подозрение, что Барнс показался после того, как Сэм сходил в магазин, потому что знает, что Сэм поделится.

И, кстати, он хочет спросить у Барнса, с чего тот вообще решил встретиться, если он не в настроении разговаривать. Он подозревает, что Барнс просто привык к более-менее регулярному взаимодействию с людьми. В качестве следующего шага, пожалуй, нужно уговорить его проводить их встречи в более удобных местах, чем на случайных крышах Нью-Йорка. Стиву хватает такта не спрашивать, почему Сэм иногда возвращается домой в испачканных штанах. Кто-то другой уже давно спросил бы, где и чем он занимается.

Из руки Барнса выскальзывает парочка орехов. Сэм и глазом моргнуть не успевает, как рядом с ними приземляется чайка. Птица съедает упавшие орехи и смотрит на руку Барнса. Тот кидает на Сэма взгляд, в котором ясно читается требование сделать со всем этим что-нибудь.

– Эй, меня, конечно, называют Соколом, но это еще не значит, что я могу общаться с птицами, – говорит Сэм. Он чувствует, как из его рук тянут пакетик с сухофруктами, поворачивает голову и видит, что к нему подскочила еще одна чайка. – Не-не-не. Кыш. Это еда для людей, по крайней мере, пока она в моих руках. А все, что коснулось грязного пола – уже другое дело.

Повернувшись к Барнсу, Сэм обнаруживает, что тот уже вступил с чайкой в визуальный конфликт и теперь пытается ее переглядеть, угрожающе выставив вперед металлическую руку. Он жует мстительно, и его ладони пусты; Сэм трясет перед ним упаковкой с сухофруктами, предлагая еще. Смертоносный кулак ГИДРы хватает новую горсть и с выражением решительного самодовольства на лице половину запихивает в рот, все так же глядя на чайку.

– Приятель, ты же в курсе, что это Нью-Йоркские чайки, да? – произносит Сэм. – Практически мафия птичьего мира. Не вступай с ними в конфронтацию.

Чайка Барнса наклоняет голову, кидает на них скучающий взгляд и пренебрежительно расправляет крылья. Кружится над ними несколько минут в надежде урвать куски, которые кто-нибудь рассыпет в последний момент, и улетает восвояси – но перед этим срет прямиком на металлическую руку. 

**– ПОЗЫВНОЙ: ТОР –**

Сказать по правде, Тор распознал тревожную атмосферу, витающую в баре, как только туда вошел. Ему посчастливилось стать участником такого количества потасовок в тавернах и питейных залах по всем Мирам, что эти признаки ему хорошо знакомы. Для многих в Асгарде драки – это продолжение веселья и бесчинство духа среди воинов после хорошей битвы или славного приключения, которое не имеет ничего общего с беспокойством, разлитым в воздухе сейчас: преисполненным злобы и неприязни.

Но он не пойдет на провокацию. Даже без Мьельнира это будет нечестная битва.

Его якобы противники начали проявлять свое паскудство, сидя за столом в другом конце зала. Голоса звучали все громче с каждой новой порцией выпивки, и через некоторое время к невнятному бормотанию присоединились мрачные взгляды в его сторону; один мужчина так исходил ядом, что Тор слышал его, даже того не желая. К великому счастью для Тора, бар практически пуст: лишь горстка скучающих мидгардцев рассеяна по другим столикам, да еще один мужчина сидит вместе с ним за барной стойкой.

В итоге самый пьяный из шестерки за враждебным столом воспринимает отсутствие реакции как вызов. Тор без труда слышит неуверенные шепотки его дружков и то, как он, спотыкаясь, ковыляет по старому полу. Злобный доходит до барной стойки и трясет руку Тора настолько неистово, что, качнувшись, отходит на полшага назад, когда Тор остается неподвижен.

– Ты что, оглох? Я _сказал_ , что тебе тут чертовски не рады. Урод, можешь катиться туда, откуда пришел, вместе с остальными своими демоническими отродьями. – Его друзья нерешительно молчат, но Тор не реагирует – и раздается согласное бормотание и одобрительный свист. – Ты утверждаешь, что здесь для нашей защиты, но нам-то откуда знать, что ты не такой же, как тот – другой? Мы даже не имеем понятия, что вы с ним сделали.

Вдруг еще один мужчина, пока сидящий за столом, громко выкрикивает:

– Этот Локи был долбанутый на всю голову, нужно было высечь его до крови и застрелить в прямом эфире…

Тор осознает, что поднялся на ноги, только когда слышит, как скрипят по полу ножки его барного стула.

– Погодите-ка, парни, – раздается голос из-за его спины. Он принадлежит мужчине, который сидел за дальним концом барной стойки. Тор отстраненно восхищается его умением бесшумно передвигаться, ведь тот встал со стула и подошел к нему, а он ничего не заметил. – Я просто услышал, как вы докапываетесь до этого бедолаги с каким-то дерьмом, к которому он не имеет отношения.

– Из-за его брата сюда полезли эти инопланетные твари! Ты откуда – из Бруклина? – Мужчина не дожидается ответного кивка. – Вам, ребята, тоже досталось. Не говори мне, что тебя не бесит, как он разгуливает здесь, будто у себя дома.

– По мне – так он просто тихо выпивал и никого не трогал, – отвечает мужчина. – И, да, хорошо, дело в его брате. Ни у кого из вас нет братьев или сестер, может быть, двоюродных братьев или сестер или других членов семьи не самой высокой морали? У всех тут все идеально? – он окидывает мужчин взглядом, в котором читается вызов. – А когда ваш _брат_ вытворяет что-то безумное, кому-нибудь из вас хватит пороху отправиться за ним и помочь его остановить? А? – Он делает шаг к злобному мужчине, который первым подошел к Тору, совершенно не беспокоясь, что приблизился на расстояние удара. – _Ты_ бы смог это сделать? Застрелить родного человека, даже если он не прав, а так поступить было бы правильно?

Мужчина спотыкается и отходит назад. Тор не видит выражения лица своего неожиданного союзника, так как теперь стоит позади него, но предполагает, что оно должно быть устрашающим – никто не решается на него смотреть. От злобного уже сильнее несет хмельной растерянностью и страхом, чем перегаром от выпитого.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь. В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем пороть чушь.

Злобный возвращается к столу, где его приятели уже встают со своих мест. Пару мгновений слышится торопливое бормотание, а затем они оставляют деньги на столе и ковыляют к выходу.

Заступник Тора кивает при виде их ухода и возвращается на свое место за дальним концом барной стойки. Он садится, прижимая руку к голове и пальцами массируя виски, как в приступе боли.

Тору известно, что традиционным способом продемонстрировать благодарность в такой ситуации будет купить мужчине выпивки, но не успевает он сделать заказ, как бармен уже ставит перед тем полный стакан прозрачной жидкости и произносит:

– За счет заведения. Похоже, ты предотвратил катастрофу.

Она улыбается Тору и ему тоже протягивает новый бокал пива.

– Не твоя вина, что люди идиоты, милый. И после слов твоего друга я полагаю, что и тебе должна налить.

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит Тор. Он берет бокал и идет вдоль барной стойки, пока между ним и мужчиной не остается лишь один стул.

– И тебе спасибо, друг мой.

Незнакомец с недоумением смотрит на бармена, а затем на свой стакан. Тор подозревает, что получать бесплатные напитки для него в новинку.

– Я просто не хотел, чтобы мне испортили этот спокойный вечер, – говорит он. Его улыбка не касается его глаз.

– Понимаю, – произносит Тор. – Нам, сынам войны, известно, как важно беречь мирные мгновения.

Мужчина кидает на него проницательный взгляд.

– «Сын войны» – уж слишком возвышенное определение для кого-то вроде меня. Я не… последнее мое официальное звание – сержант. – Через пару секунд он немного расслабляется. – А что, это так очевидно, да?

– Суровые свершения лежат на тебе тяжким грузом, – поясняет Тор. – Как и огромная настороженность… к себе самому, полагаю. Мне доводилось видеть воинов, которые сражались без отдыха слишком долго.

– И все... – Сержант делает глоток, прочищает горло. – И это все? Только это меня и выдает?

Левая рука мужчины – металлическая – привлекает внимание Тора по большей части потому, что ее пальцы указывают на него.

– Прошу прощения, я не уверен, что понимаю.

– Ничего. Забудь. – Сержант качает головой. – Просто… Чаще всего люди предполагают, что я солдат, из-за руки.

– Разве нельзя лишиться части тела по иным причинам?

– Да, да, можно. – Пауза. – Может, дело не только в руке. Наверное, я не могу эту проклятую штуковину винить во всем.

– Прости меня, я не хотел расстраивать тебя. – Тор медлит с вопросом. – Если позволишь узнать, почему ты говоришь о ней с такой ненавистью? Довольно искусная работа.

Сержант усмехается, тихо и невесело.

– Потому что я об этом не просил. Да, работа действительно тонкая, как и AK-47 или Иерихон. – На мгновение он замирает, а затем трет глаза. – Черт, это ведь что-то новенькое, я раньше никогда не видел Иерихон. Кому _вообще_ в голову придет разрабатывать что-то подобное?

– Эту руку ты не должен был обретать против воли, – соглашается Тор. – И все же я не думаю, что она сродни тем вещам, что ты назвал.

– Оружие. Это все оружие.

– А это рука.

– Которая то еще оружие. – Сержант отстраненно разглядывает свою руку. – Приятель, ты и представить себе не можешь, какие ужасные вещи я делал этой рукой.

Тор задумчиво изучает бокал.

– Я поднял свой молот, Мьельнир, когда был зарвавшимся юнцом. Я ценил только его могущество и мощь – те качества, что делали меня сильнее в битве. И лишь позже я понял: это самое незначительное из того, на что способен Мьельнир. Когда же я добился признания, мне предложили выбрать оружие из королевской оружейной Асгарда, там хранятся многие поистине легендарные орудия, некоторые столь же древние, как и священное древо Иггдрасиль. Но ни с одним я не чувствовал такого же родства. Теперь, когда я осознал – мне хочется в это верить – свою глупость и свои слабости, я лишь сильнее убедился, что Мьельнир более велик, чем все древние артефакты всех миров. Меч может поразить врагов моего народа, дать защиту тем, кого я люблю. Но молот – молот может создавать.

Сержант хмурится.

– А что такое молот, – продолжает Тор, – в сравнении с рукой?

Тяжелый вздох.

– Ты ведешь к тому, что ей необязательно быть оружием. – Небольшие металлические пластины тихо гудят, когда он сжимает и разжимает пальцы. – Может быть. Но эта рука – часть меня, а я не особо хороший человек.

– И я им не был.

Сержант, судя по всему, задумывается над сказанным, и Тор вполне готов дать ему время побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Они пьют в приятной тишине, не совсем товарищеской, но чем-то она сродни той, в которой Тор разделял трапезу с собратьями-воинами, против которых накануне сражался. 

Возможно, именно поэтому он и произносит через некоторое время: 

– Мой брат мертв. Из-за этого мне… трудно сдерживать злость.

Сержант мрачно кивает.

– Он умер честно?

– Он… – голос подводит Тора, ему приходится прочистить горло, и лишь затем он может продолжить. – Он погиб, защищая меня.

Мужчина допивает и резко замахивается стаканом, словно хочет разбить его о барную стойку, но в последнее мгновение замедляет руку и выворачивает запястье так, что оно хлопает по деревянной поверхности. Он рассматривает зажатый в пальцах стакан, свет с потолка пляшет на стекле и металле.

– Значит, в конце концов он вернулся к тебе. По крайней мере, это он смог тебе дать.

Тор рассматривает собственный пустой бокал. Он пытается подобраться к мысли, которую берег для себя некоторое время, не имея возможности высказаться, – практически у всех, кого он знает, была неприязнь к Локи.

– Я думаю, а вдруг, когда дело касается тех, кого мы любим, речь вовсе не… не о потере или обретении. Что, если это скорее вопрос _знания_ , открытия тех граней личности, о которых мы не ведали раньше. Эти грани могли быть скрыты от нас в силу своей природы, или обстоятельств, или из-за нашей упрямой слепоты, а ведь этот человек – уже больше не тот, кого мы знали. Но это не значит, что тот, кого мы знали, бесследно исчезает, а обязательства, которые накладывает это знание, снимаются.

– Хм. – Сержант опускает стакан на стол. Похоже, он совсем не захмелел, а во взгляде сквозит тоска. Он разглядывает закрепленные на стене полки, уставленные бутылками.

Тор хочет спросить, _кого он потерял_. И не смеет. Этого человека окутывает дух сожаления, который витает рядом с теми, кого ранили очень глубоко, и Тор не хочет бередить его раны.

– Мой брат умел то же… что и ты, – произносит Тор. – Успокаивал окружающих, когда мои дерзкие речи и горячность обращали их против нас. – Он запоздало понимает, что мужчине может не понравиться сравнение с тем, кто принес такие разрушения в его город.

Сержант лишь посмеивается.

– Мама всегда твердила, что у меня талант убалтывать всяких. – Его глаза расширяются, а выражение лица каменеет. Есть что-то неестественное в том, как он просто замирает, и холодок проплывает по помещению еще до того, как Тор осознает, каким напряжением искрится воздух. Он быстро призывает себя успокоиться.

Проходит несколько минут, погруженных в тишину.

– Ты в порядке, друг мой? – спрашивает Тор.

– Друг? – едва слышно отвечает мужчина. Моргает. Медленно, словно ему физически больно от этого. Его тело отпускает сковавшее его неимоверное напряжение. Он трет переносицу, и пальцы его слегка дрожат.

Тор подает бармену знак налить им еще. Она без вопросов наполняет бокал Тора и с интересом смотрит на его нового знакомого, чем подтверждает подозрение Тора, что тот уже прилично выпил, но никак это не выказывает.

– Еще водки? – спрашивает она.

Мужчина смотрит на Тора.

– Пожалуй, перейду на пиво. То же, что и у него.

– Мне кажется, я с тем же успехом могла бы подавать вам двоим воду, – произносит бармен, иронично усмехаясь. – Не то чтобы я жалуюсь. Когда буду закрываться, не придется вышвыривать еще двух упившихся. – Она подает ему пиво в новом бокале и оставляет их вдвоем.

– Поднимем тост? – спрашивает Тор.

–Тост? – Сержант моргает, глядя на бокалы. Тор задумывается, что ему может быть не знакома эта традиция и следовало сначала все объяснить, но лицо мужчины вновь приобретает расслабленное выражение. – И за что выпьем?

– Прощение. – Тор опирается рукой о прохладную поверхность барной стойки. – Заслуженное или нет.

Выражение лица сержанта становится жестче, но он с готовностью кивает.

– За это я выпью.

Они звенят бокалами.

– Этот твой брат, – произносит сержант после пары минут ленивого молчания, – тоже любитель пива?

Вопрос оказывается настолько неожиданным, что Тор смеется, кидая на сержанта осоловелый взгляд. Конечно же, вполне дружелюбный и не слишком навязчивый.

– Вовсе нет. Он ненавидит… ненавидел вкус эля, приемлел медовуху, и то – когда мама смотрела.

Мужчина кивает, в его широко раскрытых глазах горит веселье и явный интерес. Тору уже так давно не доводилось беседовать с кем-то, кому нет никакого дела ни до Локи, ни до самого Тора, ни до перемен, которые они обрушили на этот мир; он не понимает, как так могло получиться, разве что события последних лет по каким-то причинам прошли мимо мужчины, и он бы спросил об этом, но подозревает, что это как-то связано с тяжелой, незаживающей раной, которую тот носит у сердца.

Тор многое знает о битвах, в которых невозможно победить; так что он пьет мидгардское пиво и говорит, говорит, бережно сплетая плащ из ветхой и мягкой нити своих воспоминаний – достаточно прочный, чтобы на время укрыть двух горюющих воинов от равнодушного холода.

***

Когда Барнс впервые сам решает заговорить о Стиве, для Сэма это становится полной неожиданностью, хотя ничего неожиданного в этом и нет; он знал, что это только вопрос времени.

– Программы ГИДРы могут быть все еще активны, – произносит Барнс.

– И давно ты торчишь у меня в ванной? – требовательно спрашивает Сэм.

Барнс гнет свою линию, словно и не слышал его:

– Программа может распознать невыполненное задание и попытаться… – он морщится, – внести корректировку.

– Только не надо делать вид, что не следишь за ним с момента, как все это началось. – Сэм удерживается от порыва шлепнуть Барнса полотенцем. Совершенно очевидно, что ему не удастся принять душ, пока они со всем не разберутся, потому он усаживается на закрытую крышку унитаза. – Если бы ты собирался его прикончить, разве ты бы уже этого не сделал?

– Расстояние, вероятно, важный фактор. А прямой контакт может заново запустить определенный набор протоколов поведения. – Барнс качает головой. – Я не могу подвергать его риску.

Сэм приподнимает брови.

Барнс раздраженно произносит:

– Он позволит напасть на себя, если решит, что мне это поможет. Он думает… что не должен…

– Эй, поверь, я в курсе, о чем ты, – заверяет его Сэм. – На самом деле, я просто хотел заметить, что у тебя есть и другие проваленные задания. 

**– ПОЗЫВНОЙ: ЧЕРНАЯ ВДОВА –**

Ребята из службы охраны, сидящие у нее на хвосте, довольно настойчивы. Она преодолевает желание опустить голову и приноравливается к скорости толпы. Проследовать до станции метро вместе с потоком людей – не самое идеальное решение, но если отделиться прямо сейчас – это точно привлечет к ней внимание. По крайней мере, она уверена, что ее пока не вычислили; темный парик меняет форму головы, плюс макияж и пара трюков с выражением лица – она знает, как стать совершенно непохожей на свою же фотографию, недавно разлетевшуюся по медиа.

Да и оказаться схваченной – тоже не самая лучшая идея. Она даже не сможет послушать окончание истории от Клинта.

Час пик в разгаре, и в точке пересечения двух тоннелей предсказуемо возникает толчея. Несколько раз ей наступают на ноги, и приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не вывернуть чью-то руку всякий раз, как чужой локоть нарушает ее личное пространство. На пути внезапно возникает группа людей значительно выше основной толпы – очевидно, туристы. Когда последний из группы останавливается, перекрывая ей обзор, она успевает заметить новую троицу охранников, направляющихся к ней с противоположной стороны. Быстрый взгляд за спину подтверждает, что первая группа все еще преследует ее, и толпа пешеходов их практически не замедляет. Обе группы стремительно приближаются.

Время принимать решение. Если она продолжит в том же духе, есть шанс, что ее упустят; она сомневается, что кому-то удалось хорошенько рассмотреть ее лицо, а относительно невысокий рост посреди толпы только сыграет ей на руку. С другой стороны, если ее успели рассмотреть, то сбежать будет труднее, и вполне вероятно, что ее преследователи не волнуются о жертвах среди гражданских.

Внезапно прямо у ее лица оказывается букет цветов, и мужской голос произносит:

– Привет, красавица.

Голос ей не знаком, ну, или не должен быть знаком. Она поднимает голову, тут же напрягаясь. Зимний Солдат смотрит на нее в ответ. Длинные волосы собраны в хвост, лицо чисто выбрито, одежда в темных тонах. Она понимает, что пока толпа подталкивает их друг к другу, он очень старается не касаться ее, держа цветы между ними. Символический жест – с такого расстояния он может убить ее дюжиной способов и не поднять тревогу.

(Самый предсказуемый – спрятать в букете пистолет.)

Его губы растягиваются, уголки загибаются вверх; ей требуется около секунды на осознание того, что он улыбается. Или, скорее, предполагает, что так должна выглядеть его улыбка, не будучи в курсе, как работают лицевые мышцы.

Здравый смысл вступает борьбу с инстинктами. В конце концов, она уже слишком устала от преследования, чтобы отказываться от неожиданной помощи.

– Детка, не стоило, – воркует она, радостно улыбаясь при виде цветов. А потом совершает продуманный прыжок веры – и уж лучше бы Стиву не ошибаться на счет своего друга – обнимает его. Ее ладони скользят по его поясу под курткой, нашаривают пистолет и два ножа, один из которых она реквизирует. Он не протестует. Да и к тому же его металлическая рука лежит на ее спине. Один хороший захват и резкий поворот корпуса – и он сломает ей шею.

Он напряжен и несгибаем как статуя. В ситуации, когда Стиву она могла сказать «Поцелуй меня», тут она обходится фразой:

– Опусти голову, повернись ко мне.

Он наклоняет голову, и она прячет лицо под его подбородком. Первая группа ребят из службы безопасности проходит мимо них и скрывается за углом. Вторая группа уже практически достигла вершины лестницы, когда она оглядывается проверить.

Она считает до пяти и осторожно отстраняется от него.

– Да что за проблемы у девяностолетних суперсолдат с операциями под прикрытием? У меня так комплекс разовьется.

Они умеют не выходить из роли. Так и стоят рядом – обычная парочка, что наслаждается уединенным моментом тишины, когда только они сами и слышат голоса друг друга.

Он смотрит на нее, как будто ждет чего-то.

– Ты – мое задание, – произносит по-русски.

Она перехватывает нож, спрятанный в рукаве.

– Да.

Он опускает взгляд. Они стоят так близко, что она чувствует, как он делает глубокие ровные вдохи. Когда он снова смотрит на нее, его глаза светятся и в них сквозит что-то, очень похожее на облегчение.

– Зови меня Барнс, – произносит он по-английски.

Она кивает. Расслабляться еще рано, но теперь она хотя бы понимает, где же он – в какой части извилистого, полного подводных камней пути, который ей самой пришлось преодолеть.

– Приятно познакомиться, сержант Барнс. Наташа Романова, хотя меня ты уже знаешь. – Она наклоняет голову, рассматривая его.

– Откуда? – спрашивает он.

– Он попросил добыть данные о тебе, – произносит Наташа. – Я прочла папку, а потом отдала ему. Двадцать лет назад Зимнего Солдата передали КГБ, чтобы он тренировал молодых агентов. Детей Красной Комнаты.

Он собирает частички головоломки быстрее, чем она ожидала, и это хороший знак – по всей видимости, его умственные способности не повреждены.

– Так нас… – Он кидает на нее пронзительный взгляд. – Ты читала об этом.

Она кивает, отвечая на его немой вопрос.

– Мне тоже не было позволено сохранить то, что другие считали… ненужным.

Это, судя по всему, приводит его в замешательство. Она задается вопросом, думал ли он, что только с ним так поступали.

– Ты… они все вернулись к тебе?

– Нет, – отвечает она прямо. Она помнит дни – вязкие и серые. Порою эти дни возвращаются. И еще она всегда полагала, что от горькой правды пользы гораздо больше. – И к тебе не вернутся. Не надейся на это.

Он тихо вздыхает, но видно, что он не удивлен.

– Не мои надежды меня беспокоят.

– Он поймет. Для старика адаптируется он быстро. – Она выгибает бровь. – Когда-то ты знал его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Ты можешь уже не быть тем человеком, но узнавать что-то о себе – значит, узнавать и о нем тоже. Ты правда думаешь, что он махнет на тебя рукой?

– На его же счастье, он слишком упрямый, – бормочет Барнс.

Наташа согласно хмыкает. На данном этапе она выяснила все, что хотела, а значит, пора идти. Но. Она задолжала Стиву. И, возможно, она любит давать то, что только она одна и в силах дать. То, что она поняла сама, чему ее не учили.

– Слушай, люди вроде нас… наши руки всегда будут в крови. Может, это живет в нас с самого начала, может, это с нами сделали – не так уж и велика разница. А вот кто-то, вроде Стива…

Ее рука скользит под его куртку, она возвращает украденный нож. Он хмурится, глядя на нее.

– Может, в этом нет нашей вины, – продолжает Наташа, пожимая плечами. – Может быть, мы были созданы, чтобы стать оружием в чьих-то руках. Но, в конце концов, пистолет не тревожится о количестве трупов. Вот чего другие зачастую не понимают – мы должны уметь сострадать, потому что лишить нас возможности сострадать – значит, сделать нас ничем не лучше оружия. Понимаешь? – Он кивает. – И еще кое-что. Кое-кто однажды сказал мне, что мы лжем и убиваем для убийц и лжецов. С этим я могу жить. До тех пор, пока кто-то, вроде него, еще верит в нас. В противном случае – у нас нет надежды. А он нуждается в тебе.

– Нет, не нуждается, – отвечает он так поспешно, что тут же подтверждает большую часть ее подозрений. (Оставшиеся относятся к преисполненному боли желанию, которое она иногда ловит на лице Стива, – с ним он ждал своего призрака еще до того, как тот появился, но она подозревает, что тут Барнс ничем не поможет.)

– Он действительно, по-настоящему нуждается в тебе, – и больше она ничего не говорит, потому что есть вещи, до которых нужно дойти самостоятельно. Даже если иногда ей хочется стучать им обоим по голове, пока они наконец не поймут. Ее внимание привлекает позабытый растрепанный букет.

– Серьезно? Цветы за десять баксов? – спрашивает она. Приглядевшись, она узнает название на упаковочной бумаге – цветочный киоск, мимо которого она прошла, пытаясь избавиться от хвоста.

Мгновение Барнс выглядит удивленным. А затем хмыкает, выражение его лица меняется, и это все равно что смотреть на перестановку граней мозаики; по крайней мере его ухмылка вполне соответствует тому, как он тянет слова, когда произносит:

– Будто я за них заплатил.

***

В его волосах застряла штукатура вперемешку с крошкой кирпича, крылья тревожно дымятся, а в ушах стоит грохот после опасного трепыхания между Халком и злобной гигантской инопланетной рептилией – Сэм не столько приземляется на крышу здания, сколько намеренно падает на нее. В ушах звучит голос Клинта; технически он все еще на скамье запасных, а на самом деле – координирует эвакуацию гражданских, разъезжая по округе в автомобиле, за рулем которого Мария Хилл. Они со Стивом были в Башне Старка, когда прилетел сигнал тревоги. Удобно для команды Мстителей, и намного менее удобно – для психически неуравновешенных полу-одержимых сталкеров, которые могут за кем-нибудь из них следить.

Один из них тут же протягивает Сэму металлическую руку помощи, поднимая его на ноги, хотя при приближении крыша выглядела совершенно пустой. Помощь он принимает с радостью. Что-то отчаянно режет в боку, но он игнорирует боль, стряхивает с себя остатки мусора, и снова раскрывает крылья.

Все, что он должен сказать:

– Там Стив. 

**– ИМЯ: СТИВЕН ГРАНТ РОДЖЕРС –**

Стив приходит в себя в Башне Старка. Судя по всему, в одной из гостевых комнат на этаже Тони, а не в основной спальне на этаже, отстроенном специально для него; ему все еще трудно переварить мысль, что кто-то может отгрохать для него собственный этаж в небоскребе в самом центре Нью-Йорка. Он делает глубокий вдох, который отдается жгучей болью где-то в районе ребер, осматривает себя и обнаруживает, что на него, видимо, ушло содержимое как минимум полной медицинской аптечки – все тело покрыто швами и бинтами. Перед мысленным взором услужливо мелькает воспоминание о минуте перед отключкой: много криков в коммуникаторе, нечеловеческий рев, обрушенная на него добрая половина здания.

Ну, это объясняет перевязку. И боль. У кровати стоит стул, будто кто-то сидел с ним некоторое время, но сейчас стул пустует; Стив решает, что это хороший знак – значит, он не был в такой уж опасности, чтобы серьезно обеспокоить друзей.

Он сжимает зубы и садится. ДЖАРВИС может прекрасно приглядеть за всеми, но политика команды – держать раненых товарищей поближе к себе, на случай непредвиденных осложнений. Из-за двери доносятся голоса. Они звучат расслабленно и весело, а фоном, похоже, включен телевизор.

Пару мгновений он размышляет, не лечь ли снова спать. Но урчание в животе напоминает ему, что бонусом к нечеловеческим суперспособностям идет обременительный метаболизм. Он поднимается на ноги, аккуратно и неторопливо – от движения натягивается заживающая кожа. Проходит десять футов* до гостиной, буквально ощущая на себе тяжесть каждого из своих девяноста шести лет.

И замирает.

По телевизору идет бейсбольный матч. Большой диван оккупирован Сэмом и Клинтом с его гипсом. Тор сидит на двухместном диванчике поменьше и слушает Сэма, который, судя по всему, пытается объяснить ему бейсбольные правила при помощи активного жестикулирования. Наташа тихо беседует с Брюсом на кухне, закидывая продукты в большую кастрюлю. За барной стойкой, разделяющей кухню с гостиной, Стив видит Тони и Баки.

Баки сидит, облокотившись на левый бок и вытянув металлическую руку на стойке. Тони болтает без умолку, размахивает в воздухе и периодически тыкает в руку Баки чем-то, напоминающим… ложку? Стив наблюдает, как Наташа выдергивает у него ложку и заменяет ее карандашом; Тони не подает вида, что вообще что-то заметил. Брюс начинает перекладывать содержимое кастрюли в небольшую миску, которую затем ставит перед Баки. Наташа беззаботно втыкает в миску утащенную ложку.

Не отрываясь от экрана телевизора, Клинт кидает бейсбольный мяч прямо в Баки, тот ловит его в дюйме от своего лица. Сэм дважды хлопает в ладоши, и Баки, все еще глядя на Старка, быстро перекидывает мяч ему. Судя по всему, Сэм хотел что-то наглядно продемонстрировать Тору и теперь победоносно сжимает мяч, а Тор кивает в знак того, что понял. 

– Кажется, у меня галлюцинации, – произносит Стив.

Все поворачиваются к нему.

– Спящая Красавица! – восклицает Тони. И либо вспоминает, кто сидит рядом с ним, либо Баки издает какой-то звук; Тони смущенно смотрит на Баки, а затем на Стива. – Так, насчет этого. Нет, это не галлюцинации, если только ты не видишь, как невероятные цирковые животные кислотной раскраски исполняют акробатические трюки или что-то типа того. Но если ты о нашем почетном рыцаре печального образа, тогда да – он действительно здесь.

– Я знал о встречах с Сэмом, – тихо произносит Стив. Он слышит возмущенный возглас Сэма и слабо ухмыляется в его направлении, не сводя глаз с Баки. (Он не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь теперь сможет отвести от него взгляд.) – Прости, Сэм, но мы пользуемся одними машинками для стирки.

В голове грохочет, или, быть может, это стучит его сердце. Мысли запутываются в догадках и предположениях, он словно закинул щит в комнату, которая оказалась не той формы, которую он ожидал, потому что Баки выглядит спокойным, если не сказать – практически беспечным, как и все остальные, и…

Судя по всему, Стив на некоторое время теряет связь с реальностью, потому что внезапно Баки оказывается прямо перед ним, на расстоянии пары футов.

– Спокойнее, Стив. Может, присядешь? Ты ведь только что грохнул на себя здание.

– Я в порядке, Бак, что за паника на пустом месте, – говорит Стив, слова срываются с губ совершенно рефлекторно. Ему приходится как следует потрясти головой, чтобы вернуться в настоящее, и это плохая идея.

– Ты всегда так говорил, – отвечает Баки, и в его тоне сквозит удивление. Его голос отличается – слова, интонации, даже легкое изменение акцента, ощутимое настолько, что Стив точно может сказать – это что-то новое, а не отголоски семидесятилетнего прошлого.

– Ты, – произносит Стив, несмотря на ком, вставший в горле, – самый невыносимый гребаный идиот.

Где-то на периферии он слышит приглушенные возгласы. Баки закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, в равной степени выпуская из себя воздух и напряжение.

– Ага. Так и есть.

Стив отворачивается от него, потому что ему это необходимо. Необходима минутка, чтобы прийти в себя. Его взгляд блуждает по гостиной. Все остальные не притворяются, что им неинтересно, как все пройдет, но открыто никто не пялится. Кроме Старка, но Стив уже принял навязчивое любопытство Тони как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

В голове Стива проносится тысяча и одна мысль. В основном вопросы и несколько обвинений. Он отметает их все в пользу того, что действительно важно:

– Так… это значит, что ты теперь будешь рядом?

Баки наклоняет голову.

– Не знаю. – Он с трудом сглатывает. Нервничает. – Я как будто состою из трех разных людей, Стив, и в хорошие дни могу действительно себе доверять. И я даже не знаю, кто из них самый опасный.

– Так ты прямо по адресу, – раздается голос с галерки, по крайней мере с той ее части, которую представляет Тони Старк. Стив кидает на них взгляд через плечо Баки. На колене Клинта уже материализовалась миска с попкорном.

И затем Брюс произносит:

– Он прав, Кэп. – Все поворачиваются и смотрят на него. Брюс смущенно улыбается, оказавшись в центре внимания. – Если где-то и есть те, кто сможет понять… – Он обводит рукой помещение.

Баки поворачивается к Стиву.

– Прости, что так долго к тебе добирался. – Потому что он знает, что у Стива уже сложилось некое представление о происходящем, и понял, что именно в этой ситуации Стива тревожит. – Нет никого… важнее тебя. Мне просто нужно было сначала кое в чем убедиться.

Стив чувствует, как развеиваются отголоски боли, замешательства и злости, которые так сбивали его с толку, ведь он всегда совершенно беспомощен перед большими серьезными глазами Баки. Ему все еще почти что хочется расплакаться, но слезами облегчения и благодарности.

– Возможно, это неплохая идея. Не знаю, как бы я сам справился со всем этим. С тобой и остальными. – Он ловит взгляд Баки. – Знаешь, я ведь по дурости влюблен в тебя.

Баки смотри на него, приподнимает брови, а затем широко улыбается, и его глаза светятся, как всегда, когда он внутренне смеется.

– Ты ведь совсем не приемлешь полумер, да? – говорит Баки. – Тебе повезло, потому что эта глупость у нас взаимная, ты, сопляк.

– Чертовски верно. Но только не надейся, что теперь тебе все сойдет с рук.

Со стороны дивана доносятся обрывки разговора, и Баки смотрит на него взглядом, в котором ясно читается вопрос, понимают ли окружающие, что они все слышат, и Стиву приходится ответить, что про его усиленный слух вечно забывают, и они синхронно закатывают глаза, принимая совместное решение всех игнорировать. 

( – Это, наверное, самая трогательная мыльная опера о воссоединении, которую я вообще видел в реальной жизни.

– Тони, почему ты тащишь попкорн из моей руки, если миска прямо у тебя перед носом?

– Знаете, когда нам на первом курсе рассказывали про миссии Кэпа, и я пытался представить себе его разговоры с Барнсом, я думал, что там должно быть намного больше патриотизма и морализаторской рефлексии и намного меньше всякой ругани.

– Разве ты не сражаешься в тех же рядах, что и Капитан Америка с сержантом?

– Ага. Теперь я вообще не могу понять, каким местом думал.)

Стив медленно сокращает расстояние между собой и Баки. Он оставляет Баки кучу пространства, чтобы воспротивиться или отодвинуться, но тот встречает его совершенно спокойно, как будто понял, к чему все идет, одновременно со Стивом. Баки – как настоящая печь; это жар, что согревал Стива пасмурными зимами, жар, которого ему так не хватало с тех пор, как наука позаботилась о его теле. Стив позволяет себе на мгновение обхватить ладонями лицо Баки, более знакомое ему, чем его собственное, посмотреть в очаровательные синие глаза, увидеть, как расширяются его зрачки, когда Стив бессознательно касается его губ.

Вдох – и Стив прижимает губы к губам Баки. У него мелькает смутная мысль, что поцелуй может быть легким и целомудренным, он бережет эту идею ровно до тех пор, пока Баки не вдыхает резко, дрожа, и выдыхает тихий звук, который выбивает из Стива дух. Он шарит ладонями по рукам и плечам Стива, привлекает его к себе, они пробуют на вкус губы друг друга, мягко соприкасаясь языками. В этот момент для Стива ничто не имеет значения, кроме вкуса, запаха и тепла Баки.

В юности он совсем не так представлял себе их первый поцелуй: двадцать первый век, Стив выше и шире в плечах, длинные волосы Баки щекочут его щеку, они стоят посреди пентхауса в Нью-Йорке на глазах у других людей, которые открыто обмениваются выигрышами в разнообразных пари, и фоном звучит рев толпы – Доджерс играют в Лос-Анджелесе.

Он думает, что все совершенно по-другому. Идеально.

В конце концов Стив долго целует верхнюю губу Баки и все-таки заставляет себя отстраниться, красный и запыхавшийся. Он никак не может перестать широко улыбаться, и его улыбка становится еще шире, когда он открывает глаза и видит отражение собственной радости на лице Баки. Он думает, что ведь буквально вечность минула; многие прожили целую жизнь за семьдесят лет.

Он думает, что они могли бы так и смотреть друг на друга весь день, если бы кто-то в этот момент не решил тактично прочистить горло. Стив поворачивает голову и чувствует, как краснеет еще сильнее. 

Баки выглядит скорее ошеломленным, чем смущенным, и кидает на окружающих взгляд, в котором читается вызов.

– Так, Стив, ты представишь меня своим новым друзьям?

Стив наклоняет голову.

– Что, серьезно?

– Не говори мне, что позабыл о хороших манерах, которым тебя научила мамочка.

– Щедрый комплимент с твоей стороны. – Стив пожимает плечами. – Итак, все, представляю вам…

Стив толкает Баки локтем, намекая, чтобы он продолжил.

Баки кидает на него сердитый взгляд. Тем не менее Стив замечает и легкую дрожь, которая проходит по телу в его руках, и то, как Баки ощутимо расслабляется.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – послушно подхватывает Стив, когда видит огонек в глазах Баки, – познакомься со всеми.

Со стороны диванных подушек несется хор разномастных «привет» и «здоров», а также сдавленное «они серьезно?». Брюс кричит из кухни, что еда готова, и Наташа раздает чистые тарелки и ложки импровизированным методом метания их в присутствующих. (Ни один прибор в результате не касается пола.)

Стив собирается подождать, пока все поедят. Особенно учитывая, что он легко съест все содержимое кастрюли, настолько он голоден. Баки, похоже, тоже не намерен отпускать его.

А потом он чувствует, как Баки тянется к нему.

– Так. Только не пойми меня неправильно, но… скажи мне, это же не был твой первый поцелуй с сорок пятого?

* Около 3 м.


End file.
